The Sickness
by YuaShizuka
Summary: A mysterious sickness comes to Fiore. Mages are resistant, but can still become sick. Dragonslayers are immune though. The guild tries to treat the sick and cure this sickness, during the process some become sick themselves. Did I mention this sickness is Incurable? -NaLu rated T just to be extra safe!
1. The Sickness

_**A/N: I'm new! please read and review! **_

_****_**Chapter 1~**

* * *

Natsu POV

'Lucy... This can't be happening. You can't just die on me!'I think. The thing is she isn't dead but no one else who has gotten this cursed disease has lived to tell the tale.

It all started a week ago...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Lucy and I were walking to the guild as normal and the skies were beautiful and the world seemed perfect. MY world was perfect I was walking with the girl I loved and we were headed to the guild where all our friends are. _

_As we walk in she heads to the bar to talk to Mira and the dark haired stripper comes up to me "Have you told her yet?"_

_I blush,"No...I'm waiting for a good time."_

_"Seriously man. Someone is going to steal her if you don't act quickly." He says. _

_"I kno-" I'm cut off when Wendy comes running in to the guild yelling._

_"MINNA! The-there's some...something wrong at the church!" she seems to be in hysterics about something and I can smell her tears and something else... some sickly smell._

_Mira runs up to the crying girl patting her back, "Wendy, calm down. What is wrong?" she says in a soothing voice._

_When she finally calms down Wendy replies "There is a sickness in Fiore. The church is taking in the sick trying to heal them, but there is no cure. Even I couldn't help them."_

_The master had somehow gotten downstairs without anyone noticing and was now standing beside the little wind/healing mage. "It is okay my child. I have heard of how this new disease has started to spread. I'll explain the rest."_

_He turns to face the rest of the guild, "Mages seem to be more resistant so they have been helping the sick. It turns out that Dragonslayers are also immune to the particular ailment. So any of you who wish to help treat the sick I give my full consent. If you do not wish to put yourself in harms way I completely understand. Who will help?" _

_The entire guild raises their hands. "Then take care of yourselves."_

_So we all headed to the church. After seeing the symptoms of this sickness some people couldn't take it. So they stopped helping. Us dragonslayers continued to help since we were immune and i was the least we could do. Lucy kept helping too, she tried her hardest to help those poor people. Even when she wasn't helping at the church she would have called out crux and be searching for a cure. _

_Treating the sick made the week go past so fast that before we knew it it was Friday. We had found out about the disease on Monday. Lucy and I were heading home and as I was looking at Lucy I noticed her brow was furrowed in thought and she had dark circles under her eyes. This reminded me that the past few nights I had snuck into her apartment she had been seeming to have nightmares._

_"Hey Luce."_

_"Hmm..." she replied still thinking._

_"You do know you can take a break from this whole volunteer thing, right?" I said cautiously, not wanting to offend her._

_Her eyes widen at the statement "Why would I do that? If I can be useful I want to be and I can't stand to see those people suffer." she says while unlocking her door. Wow we had already reached her house?_

_"I know but you seem tired and some of the people who have been helping have gotten sick and all.." I trail off._

_"Yes Natsu I know. But I'm fine okay?" She says heading for her kitchen. Doesn't she get it? I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist._

_"You just don't get it. I can't stand there being a chance of you getting sick. I..I.." I can't seem to actually tell her._

_She turns her head so that she is looking into my eyes. "You?" she asks._

_I can't take it anymore. I spin her around and kiss her. She doesn't pull away until I do to say the words "I love you."_

_"I love you too" she says. I kiss her again. 'How can something this good happen to me?' I think._

_So we go to help again Saturday and Sunday. On Sunday IT happened, as we helped I heard a clatter and someone cough. I spun around to see which of those helping had fallen sick. To me absolute horror Lucy was lying on the ground coughing up blood and shivering. _

_I RAN_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I got her to a room and she is now in a very uneasy sleep. What should I do? "Hang in there Luce" I kiss her hand before I leave and head to the guild.

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you liked it! Was it too long too short? Good or Bad? Read and Review! Let me know what you think! **_

_**Wendy- ahem.**_

_**Me- Yes Wendy?**_

_**Wendy- Sorry for interrupting but you forgot the disclaimer.**_

_**Romeo-YEAH GUYS THIS CHICK DOES NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU!**_

_**Me- oops! Pipe down Romeo! Thanks for reminding me Wendy! Yeah guys I don't own the lovely Fairytail! Hiro Mashima does! **_

_**Wendy- your welcome Shizuka-san.**_

_**Romeo- Thank you!**_

_**Me- if I did own it those two would already be together!**_

_**Wendy & Romeo- EHHH?! *both blush and look at each other then look away***_

_**BYE GUYS! THANKS FOR READING!**_


	2. I will not lose her

_**A/N: You guys have made me the happiest person on Earthland! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or whatever you did! It made my day! **_

_**ON TO CHAPTER TWO!**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A blonde sleeps in the small room of a church. When she wakes up she looks confused. A small blue-haired dragonslayer is passing by the room when she hears her name being called.

"Wendy!" yells the blonde.

"Hai?! Oh Lucy-san you're awake! How are you feeling" asks the small girl with a worried look on her face.

"I feel odd...but why am I in here? Did I not go home yesterday or something? I can't remember anything after treating some of the sick yesterday." Lucy questions being confused at her situation.

"Ano.. Lucy yesterday you fainted. Nastu-san carried you in here and y...you... ano.." Wendy says unable to finish when she breaks out into tears.

Lucy's face drains of all color. She knows what Wendy was trying to tell her. That would explain her slight headache and the fact the she feels like she is freezing when the thermostat reads 32 degrees celsius. "I'm sick aren't I?" she asks faintly.

Wendy nods sadly, "Natsu-san went to talk to Master about something but I am sure he will be back soon! I have to go help out down stairs. Bye." She says wiping her tears.

Lucy nods "Okay I'll see you later." And she puts on her trademark smile that is brighter than the sun.

**Lucy** **POV**

_I.. I'm sick? No this can't be happening. I just got Natsu too. What am I going to do? _Wendy left so I let the tears roll down my cheeks. Natsu told me to take a break on Friday but i would have been too late even then. I know this from reading up on this and talking with Crux. The disease takes 4-5 days to start showing symptoms after it has reached the bloodstream of the victim. I wish Crux would hurry up.

My thoughts are interrupted when a flash of pink came through the door and hugged me.

"You're awake" Natsu whispers into my neck.

"Yeah, but I just found out I'm sick with this incurable disease." I say and he looks up at me with sad eyes.

"I know, Luce, I know. I talked to Gramps and I am going to go search for a cure. I will go o the ends of Earthland for you." His eyes change from sad to determined.

"What? No I just found out you feel the same way I feel about you. I don't want you to leave me now of all times! I mean who knows how long I'll have when this thing _really _starts!" I start coughing due to my yelling.

"Luce" He grabs my hands in his. "I know but I have to. like you said who know how long you have. I have to try to make it closer to 90 years rather than the 90 days that the disease seems to think everyone deserves." He lets go of my hands and I see a card with his head on it. Cana's work.

"Okay fine but if I call you home you better come back as fast as you can." Tears have started to fall down my cheeks silently.

"Of course, don't you doubt it. I will come back soon _with _a cure." With that he kisses me. I go to pull back so that he isn't infected, but he has his hand on the back of my neck holding me there. He finally pulls back to see my eyes not very happy that he risked that much for a kiss. He whispers into my ears "Dragonslayers are immune remember?"

His voice sends a shiver down my spine. "Right." I sigh.

He kisses me on the forehead and starts to leave when he gets to the door I say "I love you." He stops and turns his head flashing me a smile.

"Love ya too, Luce" ass he heads out the door he holds his left hand in the Fairy Tail symbol. My left hand automatically forms the symbol and holds it up toward his retreating figure.

**Natsu POV**

As I get into the hallway I lower my hand and I feel my face go serious.

_I WILL NOT LOSE _MY_ LUCY._

**_A/N: Thanks again guys! If you could review I like that more than fish-fingers and custard! _**

**_Romeo- ahem... *holds up a fistful of fire*_**

**_Me- I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! happy Romeo?_**

**_Romeo- yeah. *gets the fire off his fist that he was threatening me with.*_**

**_Me- Weeendyyy~ Romeo is being mean!_**

**_Romeo- wha? No... see? *hands me manga*_**

**_Me- *runs away with manga* She was never there! SUCKER! You liiiiike her!_**

_**Okay bye guys! Gotta go hide from Romeo! **_


	3. Visitors

_**A/N: Hey guys! Longest chapter yet! 1,425 words excluding the A/N! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was not allowed to see many of the people she loved since she was now sick. The few Fairy Tail mages that still helped at the church were too busy to come visitor her and did not want to be exposed anymore than they already were. Plus she seemed to be in a room reserved for her and only her. when she asked the church nurses why she was the only one there they became nervous and ran out of the room to do some other errand.

The only people who came to see her were the dragonslayers who were immune and her spirits who said they couldn't catch this "Human ailment" as Virgo liked to put it. Lucy found this out when Virgo popped into the room with orange juice.

"Hime! I have brought you orange juice to help you feel better." She said facing Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo. What are you doing here?" She asked while taking he range juice and pouring some into a cup.

"The other spirits and I can sense that you are lonely and we have decided that one of us will come to see you each day upon our own power so that you aren't alone all the time." Virgo stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks you guys!" She flashed her bright smile. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Hime!" She says without any hesitation.

"Find out why the nurses won't tell me why I'm all alone in this room. Please." Lucy asks quietly so that their plans aren't overheard.

"Of course, Hime." says the maid as she leaves the room.

**Out in the Hallway**

Virgo quickly flashes a different change of clothes, since her maid outfit might be suspicious. she is now wearing a simple pair of green shorts, white tank top, and jean jacket. She walks up to some maids in the hallway.

"Excuse me but why is Hi-that mage all alone in that room while everyone else is sharing rooms?" Virgo questions.

The two nurses share a glance, sigh, and decide that they can tell her.

"You see no other mages have gotten the disease, only her." says nurse 1

"She was working rather closely with the patients. It was like she wanted them to know that she genuinely cared and was trying to heal them. Like she really just didn't want those random strangers to slip from this world." continues nurse 2

"It is a nice, if not reckless, sentiment. Once she came down with it we had all the other mages told that they can't go anywhere near that room. We don't want to risk what we don't have to." Back to nurse 1.

"So since she was the first mage to come down with it we did some blood tests..." Nurse 2 trailed off.

"And it showed that her strand was specially adapted for mages." Picked up Nurse 1

Virgo's face drained and became paler than it already was. "What does this strand do? Anything different from the normal strand?" She forced herself to say.

Nurse 2 nodded, "Yes we fear that added onto the normal symptoms will be a large magic drain and there may be a few extra symptoms."

Virgo nods, thanks the nurses, and makes her way back to Lucy. On the way back she flashes back into her maid outfit. As she nears the door to Lucy's room she hears voices and decides to stand outside until the others leave.

**In Lucy's Room**

On their way back home the dragonslayers had stopped by to talk to Lucy.

"These are from Shrimp" Gajeel says while handing Lucy a small stack of books.

Wendy who is sitting on the bed next to Lucy whispers in her ear, "He has Levy under house arrest. He is staying there and running her errands for her so she doesn't have to leave, so she won't get sick."

"Wha-what are you sayin'?!" Gajeel yells starting to blush.

Lucy looks at him and says in Happy's fashion "You liiiiike her!"

"N-no!"

"YES YOU DO!" the two girls taunt him.

"W-well at least I don't avoid her like this one is doing to-" a slight gust of wind from a blushing Wendy's direction pushes the pointing Gajeel onto the floor.

"Hahahahahaha! You admitted it! and Weeeennnnndy? Who are you avoiding?" Lucy says pressing the young mage for the information.

Gajeel stands up and says "Romeo." This sends Wendy to a new level of red. and has Lucy squealing and then laughing.

"I knew it!" she finally gets out. She starts to cough a bit due to all the laughing. The slight cough starts to escalate until they rack her entire body and as she covers her mouth with her hand the others in the room can see red dripping through her fingers onto the white bed sheet.

_The disease has escalated to the second level._

Wendy starts to panic and Gejeel runs outside to grab a plastic bin and a washrag. Laxus who had stayed quiet up until now comes forward and tries get her to lay down, which normally slows the coughing. When Gajeel comes back in Virgo comes in behind him and Laxus takes the rag from Gajeel and wipes the blood off Lucy's face and hands. Gajeel takes Wendy out since she is panicking. Virgo sits next to Lucy and whispers reassurances to her that she will be okay and such. Once Lucy finally calms down Laxus decides it is best if everyone leaves. Lucy looks to Virgo

"Did you find out why I am the only one here?" the blonde questions.

"Hai" Virgo replies sadly.

"Why then?" Lucy probes further.

Virgo's expression turns sad rather than her normal apathetic mask. "It is because you are the first mage to contract the disease and it seems to be a special strand that targets mages. So none of the other mages are allowed near her and he other patients aren't in here since it seems to be a special case." She finishes.

"Oh. But the last time it came through Fiore there was a mage who contracted the disease and survived." Lucy states trying to stay positive.

"Your research with Crux?" Virgo asks sitting next to the bed.

Lucy nods "He is trying to find out who it is now. When we find out who it is maybe we can cure it for everyone." She smiles brightly at the prospect of ending the suffering for all those people.

"What if he can't find it?" Virgo asks exposing the problem.

"Well then I'll just have to rely on Natsu!" She smiles less brightly this time though. "I can always count on him!"

"Hai. I think you should sleep now Hime." Virgo says. Lucy nods and lays down her head.

Once Lucy drifts off to sleep Virgo goes back to the spirit world.

* * *

**On the way home with the dragonslayers**

Wendy is still in shock and Laxus decided it was best if they go inform Gramps of Lucy's sudden change.

Makarov sees the three come in and smiles until he sees Wendy's nervous expression and the serious faces of the other two. Before he can say anything a dark haired boy is in front of Wendy with a worried expression and a blue haired girl is asking Gajeel questions

"What's wrong Wendy?" Romeo asks her worried something happened to her. In response Wendy just breaks into tears.

While Levy is questioning Gajeel "What happened? IS IT LU-CHAN?!"

Gajeel stays silent and Laxus continues walking to Makarov. Makarov yells for silence but by now everyone has seen the three dragonslayers and don't need to be told. They were all awaiting news of their celestial mage.

"What is it Laxus?" Makarov asks his grandson.

"The blondie. She um... is in the second stage of the disease." He stated cautiously. Levy starts crying and buries her head in Gajeel's chest and Gajeel holds her. Romeo tries to comfort Wendy and stay strong for her.

"How?! The first stage normally lasts two months!" Grey yells.

"It is a special mage strand remember? It is bound to be different." Laxus replied.

Everyone in the guild was either crying or staring off into space with blank expressions of disbelief on their faces. This shortened the time their celestial mage had from three months to one month.

_**A/N: Well seeing as Romeo is busy comforting Wendy I'll be good and do the disclaimer by myself. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! Aw that was lonely hurry up and be happy Wendy, so I can bug Romeo!**_

_**Please review! I do not wish to get the disease of writers block! Thanks for reading minna! Love you all!**_


	4. The Healer

_**A/N: Happy late B-day TheUnknowing! **_

_**And to The Supplier: Does this feed that hunger of yours? **_

_**ENJOY MINNA!**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu was on a train and oddly enough he wasn't half dead.

"Natsu! Your motion sickness isn't as bad a it normally is!" Happy exclaimed. Trust me the dragonslayer was going through enough to make him promise himself that he would never ride another train again, bu he wasn't taking it as harshly as normal.

"mhm." Natsu nodded "Well we can't miss our stop and waste time. After all we have to get back to Lucy as soon as possible."

"Is that really the only reason?" Happy asked skeptical that only his thoughts were keeping him from passing out.

"Yeah..." Natsu trailed off pulling his bag closer to him. Happy noticed this and grabbed it before Natsu had a good grip on it. When he got out of Natsu's reach he opens up his bag and finds that inside there is one of Lucy's shirts in the bottom of the bag.

Raising his eyebrow Happy looks at Natsu "How did you get this?"

"I..I certainly didn't go to her apartment and grab it before we left." He answers blushing more and more with every word. It isn't exactly normal for a guy to carry around a girl's shirt, even if they are in love with them.

"Why?" The exceed probes.

"She always helps with my motion sickness by being there so I thought her scent would help some." He mumbles. It was true ever since he had formed a team with Lucy his motion sickness has slowly improved. When he wasn't with her and was on some random transportation he would have serious issues with his age old enemy of motion sickness.

"You liiiike her." Happy taunts.

"So what?" The blushing dragonslayer takes back his bag.

"Did you tell her?" Happy asks. Natsu becomes the color of his hair as he remembers his confession.

**Natsu's POV**

"You liiiike her." Happy taunts.

"So what?" I answer.

"Did you tell her?"

"Y-ye-yes.." I trail off. I remembers the way I had felt before I had gotten up the guts to tell her my feelings. It had taken this stupid disease coming here and her risking her life taking care of patients to make me tell her. Everyday had been hard watching her get close to the patients, had she not realized what that could and did lead to?! When I told her to take a break I wasn't just asking for her, I was asking for myself. I can't live without her. She _is _every_thing _to me. I have to find a cure to this disease, I have to heal her.

Suddenly the kisses come back to me.

I remember them as if they just happened. Who could forget something so perfect? She tasted like strawberries and if I could I would sit with her like that forever.

Two kisses would not be enough, No number of kisses would ever be enough. So she can't die, _I won't let her_.

**Happy's POV**

Natsu sat there for a while thinking, at times he smiled as if he remembered something and at other times he looked like someone had ripped out his heart. He must be thinking about _her. _

_"_Natsu? Are you okay?" I ask cautiously

"Yeah I'm fine Happy. Oh look we are at the station!" Natsu stands to get off the train. He lets his worried expression show once he thinks I can't see.

**Natsu POV**

We have to get going and find the healer that I heard about in this time. Makarov said they lived through the last epidemic, so they should know about a cure, right?

"Hurry Happy!" I step off the train. It feels great to be off the train and on stable ground!

"Natsu! Slow down!" Happy calls after me, so I stop and wait for him. For some reason he looks sad. When he finally catches up we walk over to the nearest information desk.

"Hello, and how may I help you today?" Says the overly-peppy information woman with an over exaggerated smile that you can tell is forced.

"Ano.. We are looking for this town's healer." I say. Pleeease let this be quick.

"Ah! Let me check." She goes to look in some huge book with all the residents addresses. Once she finds what she is looking for she scribbles something onto a scrap of paper. She comes back over to us, handing me he paper, "You should find them at this address." She flashes that annoying fake smile again as I walk away.

As soon as I get outside the station I break into a run, the address is nearby I should be there in no time! When I finally get to the house at the address I start to knock at the door. No one answers. I knock again. Still no answer. How can they not be here?! I need them! They have to heal Lucy!

I start to go door to door asking if anyone knows where the healer is. After going through about half the town I finally find someone who knows where they might be!

As I knock on the door it opens and a boy a little older than Romeo with hair the color of Wendy's stands there.

"What do _you _want?" He asks obviously annoyed that someone interrupted him.

"Do you have any clue where we could find the healer from this town?" I ask trying to put up with his attitude.

"Oh... The mage healer? yeah... I happen to know just where he is." he replies snide.

"Well than where is he?" I am starting to get annoyed. I have places to be, things to do, people to heal and this boy is holding me up with an attitude!

He pauses a second as if listening, then replies "He went on a two month trek to the Eastern mountains to get some special herbs. He left a round two days ago, you can wait for him if you would like." He finishes with a satisfied smile. knowing he had crushed me by telling me this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TWO MONTH TREK?! I NEED HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yell.

"Natsu calm down!" Happy says beside me keeping me in check.

"Sorry that is where he went. Bye." The boy starts to close the door until I stop it.

"Please. The girl I love is dying. I have to heal her." I say in almost a whisper. I hurts my pride like no man's business to beg like this but I'd do anything to keep Lucy around for as long as possible.

"Nothing I can do. Truly I am sorry." The boy has a slight tinge of sorrow and... regret? in his voice like he really is sorry. But it is true if the healer went to the Eastern mountains than that boy couldn't have done anything. The boy closes the door and I let him, there is nothing more to ask him.

Well now I have an answer, but maybe he was wrong. There are still a few houses left I can at least ask at the rest of them to be sure.

* * *

**~Skip to the Evening~**

I went around to the last 25 houses and they told me nothing. The weird thing was I felt like I was being watched the entire time, but when I looked the street was empty. I swear that I smelled something odd though. Oh well guess it was nothing.

I decide to rest in a park in the middle of the city. Happy and I lean against a large tree relaxing after running around all day. My body feels hollow. Our only lead is gone for two months and Lucy has about thr-

_*Rattle Rattle*_

The contact card I have for the guild is going off. I fish around in my pocket until I find the card. I hold it out in front of me and a little mini of Grey, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Gramps, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy pop up. They all look depressed, I mean I understand this time isn't the happiest and all but they look _REALLY_ sad and like they were about to kick my cat or something. **{Poor happy! Had to though!} **Gramps starts speaking.

"Natsu, we have just found out today that Lucy's strand of the disease is special." Wendy starts crying and so does Levy. Romeo and Gajeel comfort them. Gramps continues. "And that means her symptoms are also special... Lucy moved into the second stage of the disease today, Natsu."

I feel my heart break. "What? S-she just got the disease yesterday! HOW CAN SHE ALREADY BE IN THE SECOND STAGE?!"

"We don't know either Natsu. We are trying to figure that out too." Erza says.

"How is the search going?" Grey adds.

"The healer left two days ago for a TWO MONTH trek to the Eastern mountains. So you tell me." I reply. "I have to go guys."

"Be careful Natsu. Don't be reckless." Gramps says before I hang up.

Once I hang up I can't help it. I let the tears roll down my face. I just found out that the only girl I have ever loved or ever will love as a month to live and my only hope of saving her at the moment is on a two month trek.

I start to get that weird being watched feeling again and that smell is back, but I could care less right now I really just can't do a thing. I can't even see. These stupid tears won't stop falling!

suddenly a figure is right in front of my face. "Why are you crying boy?"

"I just found out that the girl I love started into the second stage of this disease and it is early and now she mos likely only has a month to live. Unless I can find a cure. But the only lead I have is going to be gone for two months" I say. I don't know why but I seem to be spilling my guts to this guy.

"I see. Well the healer you're looking for is not actually on a herb trek. He is standing right here." the man says.

He stands and takes off his hood to reaveal...

**_A/N: Who is it? I wonder... seriously guys I am still undecided. OH WELL! _**

**_Soul: Your so uncool. You forgot the disclaimer. _**

**_Me: WHAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!_**

**_Soul: Fine, but now you have to do 2 disclaimers! HA!_**

**_Me: I don't own FairyTail or Soul Eater here. Idiot coming into my fanfiction and.._**

**_Soul: So your killing the chick off right?_**

**_Me: YES! NO! MAYBE SO! LEAVE WHY DO YOU CARE?!_**

**_R&R! Reviews are the cure for writers block guys!_**


	5. Yuudai and Yoshirou

**_Sorry it isn't so long, but enjoy anyway!_**

_suddenly a figure is right in front of my face. "Why are you crying boy?"_

_"I just found out that the girl I love started into the second stage of this disease and it is early and now she mos likely only has a month to live. Unless I can find a cure. But the only lead I have is going to be gone for two months" I say. I don't know why but I seem to be spilling my guts to this guy._

_"I see. Well the healer you're looking for is not actually on a herb trek. He is standing right here." the man says._

_He stands and takes off his hood to reaveal..._

* * *

A tall man with broad shoulders and dark, black hair. His eyes were so black you couldn't even tell where the pupils began.

"I am Yuudai, if you wish for me to help you heal this girl you should listen first to how I healed the last mage." the man said in a gruff voice.

"It doesn't matter how, just as long as she gets better!" Says the flame mage hopefully.

**Natsu's POV**

This is the guy I spent all day looking for! This is the guy who can heal Luce! I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. Well, once Lucy is healed I know I know I will be happier than words can say, but that will have to wait to after she is healed. I wipe away the tears that sat on my cheeks, now to get this guy back to Lucy.

"But, you see, the way that she would be healed is a little bit...Interesting..." He trails off.

"What do you mean?" His tone is setting me slightly on edge, what does he mean _interesting_?

"The mage I healed in the last epidemic was my son and although I did not lose him to the disease I lost him all the same." His face becomes shadowed by memories of his son.

"MASTER! There you are! There was some guy looking for you earlier but I got ri-" He stops when he sees that his master was talking to the very person he had sent away earlier, me.

"Yoshirou! You sent this boy who needed our help away?" Yuudai seemed slightly angered by this.

"Y-yes. He only had another sob story about this disease which you even said you couldn't cure!" His voice sarts out shakily, but he becomes more confident after he gets to the facts of the matter.

"I said I couldn't heal non-mages. I can heal a mage, _if _they are willing to take the chance. Then after I have healed one mage I can use a bit of their blood to make a cure for the non-mages." He says slightly aggravated at his apprentices lapse of memory in such an important time.

"Well if you could make a cure for everyone, then Luce would be more than happy to take whatever risk it is. She only really wants to heal everyone else." I say. Knowing Luce she would jump at the chance to heal all those people, but the way this guy is talking about it I'm not so sure I am going to like it so much. I shake the doubts out of my mind, if Lucy is going to live than it is all fine.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure." Yuudai says with worry in his voice. "Come, you can stay at our house tonight. We must pack and tomorrow we must set out and find my son. We need him to heal your girl... Lucy, you said?" He asks.

"Yeah her name is Lucy." I say as I pick up a sleeping Happy and stand up. "Lead the way." and we start moving towards the house. Once we get there Yohirou shows me to an extra room that I will be using for the night.

"Listen... I'm sorry about lying to you earlier, but it really hurts him when he can't help people. So this incurable disease is really tough on him. Plus the last time he 'lost' his son and all." He says not looking me in the eyes. It is evident that he cares a lot about his master. I ruffle his hair as I would if he were Romeo.

"No problem. I understand. Gotta protect those that are dear to you." I shoot him a smile and he looks up at me and returns it.

**~Next day~**

Yoshirou wakes me up the next morning and I pack up my bag.

"Come and have some breakfast. We have a long trek ahead of us." Yuudai says as he pushes open the door.

"Alright." I shove Happy awake and head into the dining room with him close behind me. We all eat in silence until Yuudai is done and sipping on his coffee.

"So, Natsu, we have to find my son before we can go heal Lucy. He is essential to the healing method." He take a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't sound like a problem. We'll find him in no time!" I say encouraging him.

He shakes his head a little. "You might be right and you might also be wrong. He isn't exactly in the open."

"Don't worry! How hard can it be?!" I can't see how it will be soooo hard to find one person.

"Alright, alright. Go grab your things you two." Yuudai tells me and Yoshirou, "I'll take care of the dishes."

We get up to grab our bags and when we return to the dining room Yuudai has three large bags all about to spli their seams. One looks like it has clothes, but the other two are circular and aren't lumpy as if they have soft sides at all. Yuudai catches me staring at them.

"Medicine bags." He says.

"oh."

"Well let's head out." Says Yuudai as he grabs his bags and heads out the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask curiously. I mean I need to know how long this might take.

"To the caves near Hargeon. My son lives there even though he is rarely home. We will go there and wait for him to get home. Then we will take him and heal your girlfriend." And he continues walking.

I run to catch up with him, dang he walks fast! "Wait what if he doesn't come back before Lucy dies?! What if he won't help?!" I ask frantically.

"He will come back, he doesn't stay away for so long, and he always come back at certain intervals. I just hope we catch him at one of those intervals, but I know he will help us."

"How?"

"I just know." His face becomes saddened. I know when it is best to stop, contrary to the guild's beliefs.

We somehow are already at the train station. We board without great event and are on our way to Hargeon and Lucy's chance to live.

**_A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please review! _**

**_Happy: Who is Yuudai's son?! _**

**_Me: All in good time, my goo exceed. *Mysterious face*_**

**_Happy: I wanna know!_**

**_Yuudai: Yeah who is my son?! _**

**_Me: NOT TELLING! MAYBE NOT EVEN FOR A FEW CHAPTERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT, PEASANTS!_**

**_Soooo Who do YOU guys think Yuudai's son is?! Answer in the reviews! I already know but I would like to see what you guys come up with! You all know him or have at least have heard of him! _**

**_I hope my punctuation was better! I tried, trust me I did! (English is not my best class, although it is my first language.)_**


	6. Escalation!

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu has been gone for half a week already, I miss him sooo much. I hope he comes back soon! I could care less about a cure, I just want to see his smiling face again, it always brings me the strength I need, but I know him. He won't return until he has a cure or it is... the very end.

These days I feel really weak, so much so that I can't even move on my own. I spend most of my time asleep, but I don't want the guild to know so when the dragonslayers come to visit me everyday I stay awake and act cheery like I normally would be. I can tell that I don't fool them. Wendy just goes along with it trying to keep my mind of the disease. Laxus is normally silent, sometimes stepping in saying they should leave when he sees me starting to weaken. Gajeel tries his hardest to keep the conversation away from the situation at hand, but he is obviously trying to think of how to not tell Levy about me.

It is no different today, like clockwork they file into my sickroom, smiling at me as I smile back at them in turn. We strike up a normal conversation.

"How do you feel today Lucy?" Wendy asks politely.

" Fine, I suppose. How was all of your days?" I day looking at all three of them. This is how these meetings always start, with awkward formalities until we all realize it is best if we act normal and not tense.

"Just another day, heard anything from the flamehead yet?" Gajeel says while rolling his shoulders. You can hear them crack. He must have had another day of moving the heavy things the nurses can't. Due to their uncanny strength Gajeel and Laxus often get asked to move the shipments of medicines and such.

"Nope, but I am always ready." I say as I glance at the card Cana made for me, so that me and Natsu could communicate if needed.

"I'm sure he will find the healer soon!" Wendy encourages.

"Actually, Gramps said that he got word from the healer that Natsu has made contact and they need to get the materials ad they will head here." Laxus cuts in.

"Really?!" Wendy seems to be the happiest in the room. Laxus nods at the little dragonslayer.

"You know I heard about the last plague from Shrimp. She said that once this guy healed one mage he was able to make a cure using the mages blood." Gajeel says trying to cheer me up. It worked, everyone can be healed once they fix me?! That is awesome! Then no one else would die from this disease!

"That is great!" I say enthusiastically. Suddenly my head starts to whirl around and around. I find myself falling to the side, I put out my hand to try and catch myself but it only slides from the table, I think I hit something though. Laxus is there in a flash, he just barely keeps my head from smashing into the floor. Gajeel is taking Wendy outside, and with good reason. We always keep her away from the second stage victims, this is where it gets gory. Laxus lays me down on the stack of pillows at the head of my bed. He feels my forehed for my temperature and immediately pulls his hand away as if he just stuck it in a pot of boiling water, then he puts it back to my forehead with a confused look on his face.

"GAJEEL! Get in here!" Laxus yells and immediately Gajeel is in the room. "Your the expert on the last epidemic. What happened to the mage who was sick?"

"How should I know?! I only get little snippets from the Shrimp. They don't even know who the last mage to survive was, let alone what happened to him!" Gajeel snaps.

"Come feel her temperature." Laxus instructs and Gajeel does the same thing Laxus had done only a few moments earlier.

"She's extremely hot, yet extremely cold!" Laxus nods at Gajeel's statement.

"That isn't even normal for a stage two disease victim." Laxus states. My head is swimming so I only hear snippets like "extremely hot...cold...isn't...normal..." but I couldn't care less what they were saying. I was so hot I was freezing, I want to bundle up and yet I want to bath in ice to cool down. Now my stomach decides to join in the fun, it starts to run in circles too. It is like it is racing my head, until...

I feel a nauseated feeling travel from my core, through my throat, and out my mouth. As this feeling travels I lean forward so as to avoid getting anything on me and close my eyes so that I don't add on to my head's misery. When I finally stop retching I open my eyes to see a pool of blood spattering my white sheets. As I take in what happened I hear three voices say "Lucy!" I can identify two of them as Gajeel and Laxus, but the other one , I know it so very well, but that is impossible, he isn't even in Magnolia. Yet it has to be Natsu.

I let Laxus lay me back again, when I can see the bedside table again I realize what my hand hit when I fell. Cana's card. Natsu saw all of that and now he is looking me in the eyes. His eyes are frantic and worried. I whisper something unintelligible as I drift into an uneasy sleep.

**Normal POV**

Laxus changes the bloody sheet as Gajeel wipes the blood that was left on Lucy's face off.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO LUCY?!" They both hear out of no where. They make quick eye contact before checking the table to see if a little holographic Natsu were standing there, which he was.

"Um..." both the boys in the room say in unison. They can't make the Flame dragon slayer become too mad, no doubt he is in public somewhere, where there are innocent bystanders.

"She seems to have gotten worse." Laxus says calmly.

"NO DIP, BAKA!" screams Natsu.

"All we know at the moment about this strand of the disease is that it is an accelerated form of he normal strand. So judging by what just happened I would say she is now where normal people would be two weeks into the second stage." Gajeel informs them while staring curiously at the sick blonde.

"And she has been extra weak lately so that may be another side affect of this strand." Laxus says now trying to figure out exactly _was_ happening to their celestial mage. "Normal victims aren't this weak until just before their deaths." The holographic Natsu's face is whiter than snow. He knows that this isn't good, that his Lucy is closer o death than they had thought.

"tru-" Gajeel starts when he is cut off by a puff of smoke and Loki coming into view.

"I can explain why she is so weak." He says sadly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? LEAVE YOU'LL DRAIN HER MAGIC!" Natsu rants from his hologram.

"I am using my own power, baka. Anyway I came because the other spirits and I can sense that her magic power is draining. I just happened to come at the point in time that you people were talking about how she is around 10 times weaker than she should be at this point compared to normal victims."

This silences the rest of the room they look at the spirit. "Well, why?" says Gajeel annoyed at the pause.

"The other spirits and I can now only come here on our own magic power. Lucy's is almost drained if not already gone. Each day we can feel it in the spirit world, her magic is being halved each day, more so when she is active for longer periods of time. Active as in doing _anything. _She is being drained day by day and there is nothing we can do about it." Loki is starting to shake with all the emotions he is feeling.

**Loki's POV**

I am completely useless! How can my master be so near death and I am unable to help?! I have lost one master before! I don't want to lose this one! Lucy saved me, she took care of me when i had given up on myself. How can I just sit here and let her die?! Crux is being so slow in his search for any cure and although I pour over medical and history books in the times I am not with Lucy I cannot find a single thing on this disease! I just recently put two and two together that the disease was attacking her magic. I am totally and completely useless to save my master.

I can feel the tears creeping up from the back of my eyes and as hard as I try to stop them they overflow hot on my face in steady streams. They won't stop no matter what I do, as soon as i wipe away one two more fill it's place. At least it is silent though, I at least won't shame myself in front of Lucy to that degree.

A question from Laxus snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do you know why she hasn't been eating?"

"Isn't that what happens to most patients at two weeks into the second stage? They stop eating." I say finally back in control of my tear-ducts.

"yeah" He mumbles.

"Well I must go. I have shared my knowledge and I am going to try to find more. I'll update you guys when I do." I take one last look at Lucy as I fade away.

**Normal POV**

"You know why the patients stop eating don't you Gajeel." Laxus says.

"Yeah... sorta." Gajeel says.

"Well then why?" Natsu says impatiently.

"Levy said that when she talked to the doctors who have dissected the dead body of a victim that they found their inside completely destroyed. So I believe that must start in the intestinal area, it isn't that they just stop eating, it is that they can't eat." Gajeel explains.

The other two let out a sad sigh. "All we can do is make he as comfortable as possible." Laxus says and then turns to the Natsu hologram. "You better hurry Natsu. There is no telling how long she has left."

"Gotcha. See ya later guys." and he is gone.

The two boys in the room stay for a minute to make sure Lucy is okay and then leave for the day.

**In Lucy's dreams**

I am floating around in darkness. I can't feel a thing, which is a relief after the past few days, believe me. I have no clue where I am or what I am doing here. Suddenly a bright white light shines in front of me and...

_**A/N: Well I have the odd feeling that a lot of you might hate me? Tell me yes or no in the reviews please!**_

_**Happy: But what about that thing you were going to do?!**_

_**Me: Shut up! I was getting to it! And also guys I think the evil disease needs a name! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas! I might do a poll to find a winner! not sure. **_

_**Romeo: Well aren't you all glad this person doesn't own Fairy tail?**_

_**Wendy: Romeo! Be nice! *looks side to side for the author* Plus she controls this story. What if she hurt you because of what you said?! **_

_**Me: I heard that Wendy! And yes Romeo know the power I hold! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Hope you liked it! bye-bye! you have until May 30 to tell me a disease name! **_


	7. Escalation! part 2

_**A/N: So slightly gory I guess you might call it so watch out! um yeah, weak stomachs may not like it as much. Sorry, Enjoy! You have been warned!**_

**In Lucy's dreams**

_I am floating around in darkness. I can't feel a thing, which is a relief after the past few days, believe me. I have no clue where I am or what I am doing here. Suddenly a bright white light shines in front of me and... _

Mavis appears, glowing bright in the darkness. "Lucy, I know the pain you are going through, I know it is not easy to bare, but you must for a little while longer. Someone unexpected is coming to heal you. When they come do not push them away, they are your only hope. This method has worked before and it shall again."

"But who is coming" I ask curiously. To this Mavis simply shakes her head.

"All in good time, dear. When he comes take his hand and tell him this 'The meadow beyond the rocks is greener than green and the tree grows taller than the clouds, fairy dust floats in the air. Here I will wait for you.' tell him this and he will be sure to help you no matter what."

"Wait, what?!" I say her short verse is already foggy in my memory. What does that even mean?

"Goodbye for now, dear child." Says Mavis as she smiles sadly at me and fades away.

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as Mavis fades away I jolt awake. When you have this disease jolting of any kind isn't best. I now have a swirling headache and my stomach feels like mush. I push on the spot of my stomach that hurts the most profusely and as I do I feel something wet and sticky saturate my clothes and get on my hand. i lift up my hand to look at it and see it is covered in red as are my pajamas.

The blood spreads on my pajama top and drips off my hand. What on Earthland is happening?! I only pressed lightly on my stomach! I am starting to panic and that is when I start coughing. I hold my hand that isn't already covered in blood to cover my mouth but it is too late, the bed is already splattered with blood from the first few coughs. I can't stop coughing nor can I stanch the bleeding from my stomach. All i can think is that I am going to bleed out and die right here and now.

All of a sudden Virgo and Loki are there. My panic lessens even though the bleeding doesn't and my panic induced coughing slows and comes to a stop. Virgo starts to tend to my stomach gingerly as if she were touching someone made of glass and paper. Loki goes to get new sheets and pajamas.

After my stomach is bandaged Virgo finally speaks, "I know you must be in a great amount of pain Hime, but I must ask you not to apply pressure to your abdominal area. It is very sensitive underneath the skin and your skin is paper thin in that area."

"Okay" I reply. I don't really have the energy to talk, after that episode and all.

"You should sleep." Loki tells me as he comes to help me lay down. From this statement I realize that it is the middle of the night.

As I drift off to sleep with my spirits beside me I think about what Mavis said. Her words are clear, yet unclear, but I know they will come to me when I need them. I just hope she is right about the other stuff.

**Natsu's POV**

After I hung up on Lucy I go to talk to Yuudai.

"She got worse Yuudai. There is no telling when she could die. When is your son going to get here?" I ask. We have been in these caves for a few days and honestly I am getting stir-crazy. Plus I just found out that Lucy worsened **{You don't even know child.} **I just can't stand sitting here doing nothing!

"He will get here soon enough. Do not worry." Yuudai attempts to calm me.

"Whatever. I'm going to just go sleep." I huff out, Yuudai just nods. Sleep that will make time pass and take my mind of this, hopefully. Let's just say you can't choose your dreams, or nightmares.

After lying on this lumpy cot for what seems like forever my thoughts finally fade to black.

**In Natsu's dream**

I am floating in darkness. It is weird, although I am totally and utterly alone I can't shake the feeling of someone watching me. My mind is starting to turn to thoughts of Lucy's condition when a small light appears and grows bigger and closer.

Mavis appears and starts to speak to me. "Natsu, have patience. The healer's son is coming. He should be here by tomorrow. You must trust this man, no matter what. You have crossed-paths before and you may not have gotten the best first-impression. You must trust me, he is Lucy's only hope to survive, when he comes go straight to Magnolia. He will take it from there."

"Who is it though?" I ask. I am immediately shushed.

"You will find out tomorrow." she says, a slight smile dancing on her lips. "Goodbye for now, Natsu."

Then i am back in darkness until the dream fades and I am allowed a peaceful nap.

**Far away over some hills**

A dark haired mage slumbers, his back against a tree. The wind rustles his hair ever so slightly. He looks to be at peace, but quite to the contrary. Inside he is a swirling, tangled mess of magic power. For so long has he been this way that one can no longer tell where the man ends and the magic starts. It has consumed him and it does not intend to let go of him anytime soon, unless it is wrenched from his body, but then he still would not be free. His body may no longer be held by the iron-grip of the magic, but it would be released from the grip of his soul also. This is the secret to his longevity, he cannot die no matter how much he might desire the peace that comes with death, the magic will not allow it.

Yet he dreams, but not unlike his inside it is dark, cold, and lonely. Nothing is there just darkness.

**Within the strangers dream**

I am alone in darkness. There is absolutely no trance of anything else here, until a light appears in front of me and what seems to be a young girl speaks to me.

"Go to your home. Go to your home and find your father holding in his grasps, that which you have searched high and low for all these years." she riddles to me. Yet I am not confused, for I know what I want and have been searching for. As she fades away I awaken and set out for home._  
_

**_A/N: Kay kay! done! Hope ya'll enjoyed!_**

**_Dark-haired stranger: Who am I?! _**

**_Me: How should I know?!_**

**_Dark-haired stranger: *face-palm* shouldn't you know. I mean you already wrote about me!_**

**_Me: Nope! Well maybe... I don't know anymore! maybe I will make you be Ivan! You like that?_**

**_Dark-haired stranger: NO! Thank goodness you don't own Fairytail! Really Ivan?_**

**_Me: Maaaaaybeeeee~ Wait 'til the next chapter!_**

**_BYE BYE GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Dark-haired Stranger!

**Natsu's POV**

Well that was the weirdest dream I have ever had, but Mavis said the healer's son would come today! I am so excited I can barely contain myself! I have already packed all my bags and am ready to leave as soon as he is here.

Mavis said that we have met before, I wonder who it is. Maybe that Zero guy or Hades...no, probably not. Hmmm...

"Come ea something!" Yuudai calls, guess I should tell him about the dream over lunch. I walk into the caves dining room.

"So, Yuudai, I had a dream last night and Mavis, the founder of my guil-" I am cut off when he repeats me.

"Mavis? Did you just say Mavis? As in Mavis Vermillion?" He asks.

"Yes..." I say, waiting to see if he goes on, he doesn't. " Well she said that your son would be here today and that I should trust him and that I have met him before. Who is your son anyway?" I ask.

"You will find out when he gets here." Yuudai answers with a distant look in his eyes. His whole demeanor changed when I brought up Mavis. I wonder if they knew each other. Maybe, I mean Yuudai isn't exactly young.

Yuudai suddenly gets up and walks out. I get up to go ask him about Mavis and I feel a hand on my arm.

"Leave him be. He gets really emotional about anything from his past. He just needs to calm down, but if I were you I wouldn't mention this Mavis person again." Yoshirou tells me.

"Alright." I say, sitting back down. "Wanna play a game? We still have to wait for this guy to get here."

"Sure." Yoshirou says as if he couldn't care less. "What game?"

"Rumy" I say, a glint in my eyes, this is my game!

~Three hours pass~

"I win! I got to 100,000,000 first!" I yell, I knew I would win.

"C'mon! Let's play 'til 100,000,500!" Yoshirou yells right back. This kid is okay, at first he seems a little to grown up for his age but when you get to know him he is really playful and competitive. I mean, he had me playing Rumy for THREE HOURS!

"Can I join in?" says a voice from behind me.

**Dark-haired Stranger's POV**

I have been walking since I woke up from that dream. I have finally made it home to where my father should be. I have young boys laughter and yelling, I walk in to see Natsu Dragneel arguing with a young boy over a card game.

"Can I join in?" I ask from behind the two. Natsu turns around.

**Natsu's POV**

I turn around and see someone I had hoped to never have to see again in my entire life. I jump up, push Yoshirou behind me, and get into my fighting stance.

"What do you want, Zeref?" I hiss. What is this guy doing here?!

"Zeref?!" I hear Yuudai yell from the other room as he walks in.

"Hello.. Father." says Zeref, not breaking eye contact with me until he said father.

"Father?!" I say aghast, "How is he supposed to hel-" I stop when Mavis's words pop into my mind 'trust him', fine.

"When can we head for Magnolia, Yuudai?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"My things are already packed, so anytime. But don't you think we should explain the situation first?" Yuudai asks.

"We can talk on the train" I answer.

"Yes, I too think that plan of action would be best for Lucy's sake." Zeref agrees.

"How do you know about Lucy?!" I ask. How can this guy even know about Lucy?! He has been in hiding for months! No one saw him! HOW DOES HE KNOW WHEN NO ONE KNEW WHERE HE WAS?

"I just do." He says simply, grabbing one of his father's bags and heading for the door. I run and grab my bag while Yuudai and Yoshirou do the same.

~On the train~

"So when we get to Magnolia we have to find Lucy, immediately. We have no clue how long she has left and the sooner we heal her the sooner we can heal everyone else." Yuudai says.

"I know what to do." Zeref tells him. "There is no need to explain it."

"Well what are you supposed to do?" I ask, agitated at his mysteriousness. My _mate_ is about to die and he has the nerve to be mysterious?!

"You do not need to know. It does not concern you." He says calmly, almost emotionless.

"Of course this is _my concern_! If it has anything to do with Lucy then it is most definitely _my concern!" _The nerve this guy has has no bounds! Lucy is my life, so if her life is in danger... wait if I have anything to do with her life would never be in danger!

"Well you do not need to know the details." He is still as calm as ever when he talks. Just when I am about to start again Yuudai's hand grips my shoulder. When I look over at him I can see it clearly in his eyes, '_stop. You don't need to know anymore. You don't **want** to know any more."_ So I slump into my seat and pout. Soon enough my thoughts turn from Zeref and his job to Lucy and how she is now.

Did Lucy get worse since my conversation with Gajeel, Laxus, and Loki? Will she be de-? I can't think about that, anything but that. But the image comes anyway.

Natsu's mind's images

I run to Lucy's room and bust open the door. It is empty. I look down the hall to see a gurney being rolled away with a figure laying on top of it covered with a white sheet that is splattered with blood. I try to catch up to the gurney to check and see if it is MY Lucy, but no matter how fast I run it seems to stay ahead of me. The person pushing the gurney steers it toward the cemetery outside where there is a gigantic hole for the disease's victims. The white sheeted figure is dumped into the hole without the slightest bit of delicacy and I run to the edge and look in.

Extending from within the balled up white sheet is a hand. On this hand is a pink fairytail mark slowly fading away showing that the guild member, no Lucy, is dead.

I start awake in a cold sweat, when did I fall asleep? I look around me and I see Yuudai is asleep with Yoshirou leaning against him also sleeping. Zeref is looking at me with an odd look, odd as in he has never shown that expression before. It seems to say that he understands what I am feeling, like he has been in the same situation before and he knows how much it utterly sucks.

"You were screaming in your sleep." He says, his expression returning to it's normal emotionless mask when he notices me looking.

"Oh.." I trail off, and look out the window and my spirits lift when I see Magnolia coming into view. I'm coming Lucy!

We get closer and closer to Magnolia and I can make out some buildings and also something weird up ahead on the tracks. We also seem to be slowing down. Then we stop. I look outside the window and I see a swarm of military uniforms.

I poke my head out into the corridor and see Lahar at the end of the train car.

"We are quarantining Magnolia and bringing all the sick here for care. No healthy citizens are allowed within it's boundaries and no trains shall pass through." He explains and then gets off to go tell another train car.

What are we going to do?

_**A/N: Ooooooooh will they be able to get to Lucy? What will happen with Zeref? Isn't Lahar after him? Hmmmmm... interesting... I don't know anymore guys. **_

_**Lahar: I **__**get to be in this fanfic?! **_

_**Me: yerp!**_

_**Lahar: YAY! And you don't own Fairytail right?**_

_**Me: Nerp! **_

_**Lahar: Good! I feel like everyone would be dead if you did...**_

**_Me: Yeah yeah yeah watch it bud!_**

_** Review guys! Please?! And please help me name the disease! I not smarticles!**_


	9. Renewed Will?

_**A/N: Apology time! So sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had exams and a cosplay to finish! Plus this is the longest chapter yet guys! 2,043 words excluding A/Ns! ENJOY!**_

**Lucy POV**

Dang, everyday is getting harder and harder to put on a smile on for everyone. I know they see my condition getting worse and worse no matter how hard I try to hide it. They don't say anything though because they don't want to make it seem like I am not hiding it effectively or that I have changed too much.

I refuse to contact Natsu by the card Cana gave me, if he sees me now he would go ballistic and I wouldn't be so happy with him seeing me like this either. Not to mention that since my last little episode and that dream It has been about another half week. Either Natsu can't get to me or he hasn't found this person who is needed to heal me. Laxus told me that the city is being quarantined since it has the most disease victims and that all the Healthy people are being forced out and the sick people are going to be brought in. Maybe that is why he isn't her yet.

Lately I haven't been able to sleep or really stay awake, so I have been in this sort of inbetween state for the past few days. If I am awake I am throwing up blood and if I happen to get any sleep it is laced with nightmares of the worst sort. Reliving my mother's death, the feeling from when Dad died, and when everyone in the guild was being hurt because of me, are just a few main things that haunt my dreams.

My spirits still come to see me everyday but it is normally just Virgo or Loki since they can stay on their own power. i don't now what I am going to do for them when I pass away. Maybe I should leave them with Yukino. I hate to part with them though. Well really with anyone.

"M-may I... have a...a piece o-of paper?" I ask a nurse who is tending to me.

She smiles warmly at me "Certainly. One moment." And she leaves to go get the paper. I reach for my pen from the table. She comes back in the room and I sit up a little and take the pen.

I start to write and this is what appears on the paper in handwriting so sloppy compared to my usual handwriting-

_I am sorry minna but it would seem that the disease has run it's course. Trust me I do not want to leave you, but there is nothing I can do about it. _

_To Levy I leave my novel, my writing supplies, and this message: "This is the ending to the story."_

_To Wendy I leave my Bows and such. I know she thought they were cute._

_I leave my keys to Yukino and this message: "Take care of them well please. They mean the world to me."_

_Everything else I leave to the guild to distribute between the members. _

_The following notes go to the corresponding people._

_Erza: Thank you for always being there for me and for encouraging me to become stronger._

_Grey: Tell Juvia your feelings. And thanks for being an awesome friend._

_Juvia: Keep at it! Grey will notice soon! Thank you for being my 'sister'. _

_Wendy: If you work hard you'll be great! Never give up! Thank you for saving my butt with your healing and for being my adorable little sister!_

_Happy: Chin up little buddy! It'll be okay! I think I may have some fish in the freezer from that last fishing trip you and Natsu had!_

_Levy: I love you like the sister I always wished I had had, Levy! Please smile, okay? _

_Dragonslayers: If you haven't already told them please keep anything you saw to yourselves. Do not tell the guild please. I want everyone to remember me from before this disease. Thank you all so much for coming to see me everyday without fail! It means so much to me! Please tell those people that we tease each other about, tell them you feelings. I want everyone to be happy, even if I am gone, well especially then. So please watch over everyone for me. I'll be watching from the stars._

_Last but not least Natsu: Natsu, I love you with all of my heart. I am so sorry that I could not persevere until you got back with the cure. I know you are trying very hard to return and heal me, but it seems that the army has cut off entry to Magnolia and all so that must make things harder. Please continue to smile, I want to be able to look down on your smile, okay? I ..._

I drop the pen as I lose consciousness.

**Nurses POV**

Ms. Heartfilia has been getting worse and worse. She attempts to hide it around her friends but they can tell. I as her attending nurse have gotten to know her from the conversations and her soft spoken requests. She is one of the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. She does not deserve this at all.

When she asked me for paper I can only guess what she was going to do. She wrote a will. She wrote until she lost her consciousness, this happened around the same time that her young blue haired friend walked into the room. She screamed and ran over to her. The gust of wind from her quick entry made the paper fly to the floor.

I grab the girl's shoulders and pull her into a hug away from Ms. Heartfilia. I see the other two who come everyday in the doorway staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them. The blonde one comes and retrieves the younger girl from my embrace and I go to check Ms. Heartfilia's pulse.

It seems that during the minute it takes to check for the beating of this young girl's heart that the entire world held their breath waiting to find out if she merely fell asleep or was no longer with us. I look over a the dragonslayers and say "Her pulse is _very_ faint but it is there."

They all breath a sigh of relief, then the dark haired man leans down and picks up the paper. He holds the paper out to the blonde saying "Read this. I think the flame brain needs to get here a little faster."

The blonde and blunette read over the paper and the blunette goes pale and the blonde nods.

"When you start to plan for after your death it means thing aren't going well and you know it." I say "This isn't the first time I have seen someone write their own will. They later died on the very same bed. If there is any chance to save Ms. Heartfilia than it needs to come quickly. I believe she is a fighter but now that she has resigned herself to the fact that it is coming there is less of a chance. I may not know her that well but I know that she does not deserve this." For some reason I can't hold back the tears and I start to sob.

The boys can't seem to figure out how to deal with this, but the little girl comes up to me and hugs me. She says nothing just cries with me and honestly that was all I needed. I didn't need comforting or anything just someone who understood what was happening and felt the same way to be there with me.

**Laxus POV**

Dear Mavis the girls are crying now. How do we deal with them? I look at Gajeel and see that he is just as clueless.

Slowly they start to stop and they wipe the tears off their faces, it would seem that they had a nonverbal conversation during this time and now understand each other perfectly. Gosh women are so weird.

I start to walk out until I hear a small voice call after me "Laxus! Where are you going?"

I turn back and look at Wendy, "To get Natsu and this healer into Magnolia. We can't have the blondie dying on us, now can we?"

She smiles at me, her eyes still wet from her crying fit. "Good luck!"

Gajeel comes out of the room "Imma come too. Can't sit here and be useless. Shrimp 'd kill me."

I crack a smirk "Alright let's go. Salamander's waiting."

And so we head to the outskirts of Magnolia.

**Wendy POV**

When Laxus and Gajeel leave I stay with the nurse and Lucy. In case she wakes up.

**Lucy POV**

Yet again I am having nightmares but these are different, I am not reliving the worst parts of my past but living through what could be after my future ends.

_I am lying on this bed, it seems to be morning the sun is just peeking through the curtains, illuminating the blood red sheets. Wait my sheets are white. I look down at my hands and see they are covered in blood, my blood. My head is spinning. I can't seem to grasp onto the reality around me, things are slipping in and out, I see the room one second and another I see my parents holding their hands out to me from the top of a hill under a tree, smiling at me, welcoming me. Then I see the room again, then I see Natsu running towards me with a huge smile on his face. Finally it stops and I can see only the room around me._

_Everything starts to go black as I continue to cough up blood and the like. Next thing I know I am in a cemetery looking down on everyone from the guild. Most of them are in tears while some of them are trying their hardest to stay strong for those in tears. I look over to see the grave marker: Lucy Heartfilia, A mage of the stars. _

_So I am looking down on my own grave and funeral. The odd thing is I don't see Natsu anywhere, that is until he comes running up to the people at the back of the group with a worried look on his face._

_"Guys what are you doing in the cemetery?! I was looking for everyone! Lucy isn't in her room and I finally got the healer into Magnolia!" The guild members say nothing, just make a path for him to walk through the crowd straight to my grave. As he reads it his eyes widen in disbelief. "No nono...no...NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! I FINALLY GOT THE HEALER HERE! NOOOO! Come on Luce... come back..." He starts sobbing and falls to his knees in front of the grave and whispers. "I'm so sorry, Lucy, that I didn't get here in time." _

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes to find a teary eyed Wendy.

"Y-you were crying in your sleep. I didn't want you to stay in a bad dream." And she starts to sob. "Please don't leave us, don't even think about it, okay?"

"You got it." I say, but sadly it doesn't come out strong like I wanted, it sounds more weak and like a whisper. "Anyway who would keep Natsu in check if I left?" I smile at her, attempting to coax out a smile.

"Right." She lets a little tiny smile slip.

My mind slips back to the small will I wrote and then back to my dream. I wipe the tears off my cheeks. If I die now Natsu would blame himself and I cannot let that happen. Looks like I'll just have to stick around for a little longer.

**Mavis POV**

Looks like the dream I sent to Lucy of the possible future did the trick. She now has found the resolve to live that she had lost.

I don't intend on letting this disease, Zeamace, have her that easily.

_**A/N: No one really gave me any disease names so yeah the disease is named Zeamace. I just took letters from stuff I saw around my room don't judge! So what did you think? Please review! **_

_**Romeo: If you want us to do the Disclaimer for you then don't make it sad.**_

_**Me: Okay. I'll try!**_

_**Romeo: You're not gonna try are you?**_

_**Me: NOPE!**_

_**Mavis: Shizuka-chan doesn't own Fairy tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**_

**_BYE GUUYS!_**


	10. So it starts

**_A/N: I know it isn't long but I am super excited over the next chapter! So i needed to get through this stuff to get to that stuff! _**

**____****YuaMaeko: Zeamace (the disease name) started out as Zoneamace but got edited!**

**____****Zo- my Zodiac poster**

**____****Ne- My picture from my sports team. (We are the horNEts. get it?)**

**____****Am- Anime Mid-Atlantic postcard thingy!**

**____****Ace- a little sign that says "A fACE freckles is lie a night without stars.**

**____****Satisfied child?**

**____****Thanks for all the reviews guys! Shout out to the people who review like every chapter for me! Mimichan and GoldenRoseTanya! You guys rock! And if I forgot anyone sorry!**

**____****I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE PROCEED TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**Natsu's**** POV**

We have been waiting here for half a week trying to figure out how to get into Magnolia without getting caught. There haven't been any openings yet. I just hope Lucy is okay. She won't answer her card and she doesn't call me.

I just wish they would let us in! Maybe if we explain we could heal everyone, no they would never let Zeref through.

"Ahhhh! This hurts my brain!" I yell.

"Are you thinking again, Natsu?" happy questions me.

"Yes a lot lately, and i can't figure out what to do! No matter how hard I try!" I answer.

"Sorry Natsu-san" Yoshirou says with a sad smile in my direction.

I ruffle his hair, "Not your fault yoshirou! We just need a plan!" I say with a smile.

Suddenly there is a familiar voice behind us, "Maybe we could help you with that."

"We are allowed in and out." I spin around to see Laxus and Gajeel.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask only to be ignored as Laxus says,

"No time for any of that. We need to get you to Lucy as soon as possible."

"What happened?! Why the sudden urgency?! Why hasn't she answered her card in a while?!" I start to question.

"She wrote her will. The nurse says that is when patients are really getting close to the end." Gajeel answers.

"That nurse is correct. We need to get to this girl as soon as possible. Hello, I am Yuudai" He extends his hand to my guildmates.

Gajeel shakes his hand as does Laxus. Then Gajeel and Laxus both start to sniff the air. "What's that weird smell?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah I recognize this magic signature too." Laxus adds.

"Yeah the guy that is necessary to save Lucy is um,... sorta..." Zeref walks over as I speak and takes down his hood so that they see his face momentarily before putting it back up to keep the authorities from recognizing him.

"Zeref" They finish for me.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly, "So we need to get to Lucy?"

We talk it over and decide on a plan of action and after about thirty minutes are ready to start.

**Laxus POV**

This plan better work. It is the last chance really, if Zeref is found out we are all dead so it _really_ needs to work.

I walk over to a guard. They as me if they can help me and I say the lines we made up.

"Yeah, Lahar just wanted me to let you know that you were needed over by the train tracks. Something important, I guess."

"Why would he send you instead of another guard?" He asks the obvious question. But we prepared for this.

"Seeing as the others were busy and I am from a legal guild he left the job to me to inform you of this. Now I suggest you don't keep him waiting much longer." I say and at the last sentence he scurries off having been given a satisfactory explanation.

Guards are spaced out every 20 feet around Magnolia, they haven't evacuated everyone yet so they can't put up a magic barrier yet and instead use guards. our way to get through is to get rid of two guards and thus give ourselves 60 feet to get into Magnolia without being seen in. So I was sent to this guard to send him one way while Gajeel was sent to tell the other guard something similar and send him the other way.

I head back to Natsu and find Gajeel there already.

"It work?" Gajeel asks me.

"Yeah. You?" I ask right back.

"Like Erza's shortcake." he replies, I let out a chuckle at this phrase.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Natsu says, his eyes burning. I would not get in his way for love nor money at this moment in time.

**Natsu POV**

I can't get to the church fast enough! Wait for me Lucy we are coming! Everyone is seeming to have a hard time keeping up with me. I guess I am going a little fast, but can you blame me?!

The church finally comes into view and I run faster leaving everyone in the dust. When I reach the doors I run through the hallways until I reach Lucy's room. I pause before I open the door.

When I open the door I see Lucy talking to Wendy quietly. I can feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"You're still here." I whisper. Lucy looks up at me and starts crying herself. I walk over to her bed, kneel down beside it, and hug her. "I am never going to leave you, again." I say into her hair. It feels so good to touch her, feel her, know that she is actually there.

"I know, Natsu, I know." She says as she pats my head. By this time everyone has caught up with me and Yuudai sets down his bags and the others are helping him except Zeref who is standing near the door with a sad smile on his face.

"The meadow beyond the rocks is greener than green and the tree grows taller than the clouds, fairy dust floats in the air. Here I will wait for you." Lucy says to Zeref when she notices him. Tears start to roll silently down his face and he nods.

"She told you that didn't she?" He asks. Lucy nods in response.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it." She tells me.

**Lucy POV**

It is so good to see Natsu again. I missed him so much, but having him back now shows me just how much I really missed him. Then I saw Zeref, well Mavis did say they would be unexpected, but this is way too far out there. I try out the riddle she gave me anyway.

"The meadow beyond the rocks is greener than green and the tree grows taller than the clouds, fairy dust floats in the air. Here I will wait for you." He starts to cry at this and nods.

"She told you that didn't she?" He asks me. I nod.

"What happened?" Natsu asks in confusion. I tell him not to worry about it.

A man with hair and eyes like Zeref comes over to me. "So shall we start now?"

"Yes" say Zeref and Natsu at the same time. He looks at me and ignores them.

"Yes, I suppose." I reply.

"Alright then, Zeref, you know what to do right?" Dark haired man asks.

"Yes. Good bye." He says giving him a hug like...a father and son about to part.

He holds out his hands above me and starts to say an ancient spell. Everything goes black and all I can feel is excruciating pain.

**_A/N: Please review! I don't think this chapter is the best... Maybe I should have made it harder to get into the city? Tell me your thoughts! _**

**_Laxus: Lazy writer doesn't own me or Fairytail._**

**_Me: Lazy?! Lazy?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY?! _**

**_Laxus: You._**

**_Gajeel: Yeah I believe he was calling you lazy._**

**_Me: You do know I watched second graders for 3 hours then went to an amusement park and then came home and decided to update right?_**

**_Laxus: ohh..._**

**_Gajeel: Still..._**

**_Me: No Gajeel just no. Stop before I decide to kill off Levy instead._**

**_Gajeel: *silence*_**

**_Me: Good! And I can always use Freed on Laxus!_**

**_Laxus:*blush* Wha-what? NO!_**

**_Me: yes now shush! _**

**_Laxus and Gajeel: *silence*_**

**_ME: YAY! _**

**_bye everyone thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot!_**


	11. Healing

**_A/N: 4,266 words guys! Wow took me like all day! And warning I almost cried while writing this! You have been warned! ENJOY!_**

_Zeref holds out his hands above me and starts to say an ancient spell. Everything goes black and all I can feel is excruciating pain._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy begins to scream so I grab her hand in both of mine. She continues to scream and her face contorts into one of pain while her back starts to arch. She starts to come up off the bed. WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS GUY DOING TO HER?!

"How is this supposed to help her?!" I yell at Yuudai, who is standing there with a somewhat sad expression on his face. "Do you see how much pain she is in?!"

He nods "I see it Natsu, just as I saw it on my son's face when I had to heal him during the last outbreak of Zeamace. Right now an ancient magic is entering her body it will cleanse the body of the disease, but it is unstable so it turns dark or light based on the persons emotions when they wake up. It will then somewhat control them if it turns dark, if it turns light then they have complete control over their will. So when she wakes up unless you want to lose her do something to make sure she doesn't feel any dark emotions."

"o-okay." I get out. This has taken me off guard. I mean Yuudai was just supposed to come in and heal Luce not this. This is just too much, not only is Luce in more pain but if her emotions aren't right when she wakes up she could become a dark mage?! Like a girl version of Zeref! Wait Zeref.. "So does that mean Zeref wasn't always like this?"

Yuudai nods yet again. "It started when the woman he loved caught the disease..."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The pain is excruciating, what on earthland is happening?! I feel as if every cell in my body is on fire but at the same time frozen over!

_"Hold on, it won't last for that long" says a voice._

_"Who is that?!" I think._

"_It is Zeref. We are speaking directly into each other's minds. Trust me I know what you feel right now." Zeref says in reply._

_"Oh right. You are the mage that survived the last epidemic. So this is how you became the 'Greatest Dark Mage Ever Known'?" I ask. _

_"Yes. You've done your homework,huh?" He says. Oddly enough the pain is less noticeable when we are talking._

_"Well being a celestial spirit mage does have it's perks. Crux is very helpful." I reply. Just before they asked if I was ready Crux had explained to me the process of healing from this disease._

_"I see, Crux." He says thoughtfully._

_"So why did the magic turn dark in you?" I ask._

_"I think it would be easier if I show you rather than tell you. I am going to send you a movie type thing of my memorie of that time in my life, okay?" He says before an image opens up in my mind and I see him tending to the young version of him. _

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Father, I am going to head to the guild and see if anyone would like to help tend to the sick at the church!" Zeref yells to a much younger Yuudai._

_"Alright, be careful, Zeref." Says Yuudai._

_"Of course!" and he heads out the door, onto a street in... Magnolia?! As he continues to walk down the street I see a very small bar with the Fairy Tail symbol on the sign. Zeref walks in and yells "MINNA! Anyone who wants to help tend to the sick please come to the church! Mages seem to be resistant so i would be a great help!"_

_"We would be happy to help!" Says a sweet voice from over by the bar. Mavis._

_"Thanks." Zeref makes his way over to Mavis. "Wow when we were kids i now you said you would start a guild but wow you actually did!" _

_"That's right! and We are the best! RIGHT?!" the entire guild yells back 'RIGHT!' "Why won't you join Zeref?! You said when we were kids that if I started a guild you would join!"_

_"I don't know. I mean my magic isn't all that great..." Zeref says unsure._

_"You're kidding me! Your magic is awesome! Come over here, Michi!" A white haired mage comes over from cleaning out beer mugs behind the counter. _

_"Yes Master?" He asks_

_"Give this man a guild stamp!" While saying this she pulls Zeref's shirt down so his shoulder is exposed and Michi immediately puts the stamp right where she indicates. When the stamper_ **{You get it}** _is removed a golden Fairytail mark is left. "There you go Zeref! You are now a guild member and part of our family! Michi put him down in the records!" Mavis says loudly._

_"Thanks." Zeref says fixing his shirt. "Well I guess that I should get back to the church and help out." _

_"I'm coming too!" Mavis says hopping down from the counter. The two walk down to he church. Before they go inside Mavis whispers to Zeref "You think we could meet at that place after this? i have to talk to you."_

_Zeref nods and they go inside and much like today's Fairytail did they helped the victims of Zeamace._

**_~skip to their meeting~_**

_Mavis waits under the Tenrou tree behind the drooping willow branches and the rocks. The grass is greener than green and the air is filled with little lightning bugs making it seem that there are fairies._ **{You know where Mavis's grave is? Except there isn't a grave yet. Got it? Good}** _Zeref comes running up._

_"Sorry...I'm..l-late.." He says out of breath. Once he catches his breath he adds. "Gosh being able to walk on water must be useful. hm?"_

_At this Mavis giggles. "Yeah."_

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Zeref asks recalling why they were here. _

_"There are a few things that I wish to talk to you about. First, you know how we decided to make sure we were buried here when we died?" At this Zeref nods. "Well if I was wondering if it were okay if I made this the holy land for the guild. The Tenrou tree would be perfect for channeling all of the guilds feelings into magic power and I love this place so much."_

_"Of course, Mavis, as long as I can still be buried here with you." Zeref says cutting off her worried explanation._

_"Yes! You definitely can, but not anytime soon! okay?" Zeref nods and smiles at her flustered expression._

_"Wouldn't dream of it." He pats her head._

_"Good. Second is, do you think that there is a cure to Zeamace?" her face is sad and worried._

_"Well even if there isn't now leave it to me and dad to find one! We will cure everyone! I mean if my magic is good for noting else it should be good for this!" He smiles down at her and she smiles back up at him._

_"Okay then I will leave it to you!" her smile turns into a sort of confused look like she can't decide if she should say the next thing. She proceeds to turn away from him. Zeref caught a glimpse of a slight blush on her face before she could turn around._

_"Come on what's the last thing, Mavis?" He says poking at her and tickling her attempting to make her tell. "Teeeeellllll me. You know you can't keep anything from me. I know you better than anyone. So what is it?"_

_After awhile of this taunting Mavis spins around her face as red as a tomato. "FINE! I have been meaning to tell you for awhile but... "_

_"But?" Zeref pries._

_"I...I..." Her face is an adorable mix of confusion and embarrassment and then... determination? "I love you, Zeref."_

_Before he has time to react she literally jumps on him and they roll along the ground until they come to a stop in the soft grass. Zeref is laying in the grass with Mavis sort of sitting on his stomach with one leg on each side of him, her hands on his chest. She leans in and kisses him quickly. She then gets up and starts to walk away scared of how he might react. They had grown up together and were best friends there was no way that he felt the same way as her, is what she thought until she felt something grab her wrist and spin her around. When she could finally take in what happened she was pressed against Zeref's chest and he was hugging her so close that it seemed he never wanted to let her go. "I love you too. I just didn't have the courage to tell you." He whispers into her hair._

**_~Skip to the next day~_**_This time it seems to be from Zeref's perspective._

_I am helping one of the patients when I fall and begin to cough up blood. Mavis is over by me within seconds and her worried face is the last thing I see before passing out._

_I wake up too find myself in a bed in one of the church's rooms. Mavis is there beside me like always. _

_"I'm so sorry." I say. "I may not be able to keep that promise."_

**_~Skip to a few days later~ _**_Still in Zeref's perspective._

_Mavis has been coming to see me everyday, I have told her to go home and stay away from the church so that she doesn't fall ill but she won't listen. She always says "We are always together! Why should this be any different?"_

_To this I am silent, but today I wish I hadn't stayed silent, because I have a new roommate, their name is Mavis. How could I let this happen?! I must be the worst newly deemed boyfriend ever! _

_Dad seems to be close to a cure, but Mavis and I seem to be deteriorating fast. It must have something to do with our being mages. He says that if he heals one mage then he can use that mages blood to heal everyone else._

_I always insist that Mavis gets healed first but she insists that I be healed first since I got it first and she will be fine. I do not intend on letting that happen._

_**~A week from when they caught the disease~**  
_

_Yuudai has the cure and it would seem that Zeref is no longer awake at any point in time and Mavis is still just barely clinging to consciousness. When Yuudai goes over to attempt to start the healing she points towards Zeref. "He needs it first. I don't care what he says." Yuudai nods, he knows there is no arguing with this girl. "Give this to Purehito for me. Please" She says holding out an envelope. Yuudai nods. _

_He then goes over to Zeref and puts his hand in the same position Zeref did earlier over Lucy and it starts._

_After he finishes he takes some of Zeref's blood and goes to the table and starts on the antidote for everyone else._

**_~Skip to when Zeref wakes up~_**

_He literally jumps out of bed perfectly healed, like he was never sick at all. He goes over to Mavis, " I thought you would do this if I were asleep or something. You're next, okay?" He says. _

_Silence. _

_"Mavis?!" He nudges her arm and she doesn't respond. "Maaaavis? Come on, get up!"_

**_Zeref's POV_**

_Why isn't Mavis waking up?! I know! This always wakes her up! I poke her in the sides and I see her eyes flutter open. _

_"You're better." She whispers smiling._

_"Yeah! You're next! You were supposed to be first you know." I say_

_"You were about to die. You had to go first." Why is she talking so quietly? It isn't like her._

_"Are you okay, Mavis?" I ask her, I am starting to get worried, like reeeeaaallllly worried._

_"I... think it..is t-too late... for ...me." She says with trouble and starts to cough and blood dribbles down her chin. I go to wipe it off with my sleeve._

_"What are you talking about? Dad will have the antidote any minute, right Dad?" I say turning to my Dad._

_"It has to sit for 2 days and you were asleep for one day, it needs another day or it will certainly kill whoever it is used on." He says with a sadness lacing his words. I look back to Mavis she is a lot paler than I have ever seen her and her mouth seems to be filled with blood making it hard to breath. She looks me in the eyes and I notice that they don't have the sheen that they normally have._

_"You will be fine for another day right, Mavis?" Her head is tilting to the side and her eyes were starting to flutter closed like she was about to sleep. My voice makes her head snap up and she cradles my cheek in one of her tiny hands and says with blood dripping from her lips._

_"The meadow beyond the rocks is greener than green and the tree grows taller than the clouds, fairy dust floats in the air. Here I will wait for you."_

_Her hand slips from my cheek and her eye lose the light that they had just a second before. No. _

_"Mavis?! Come on please wake up!" I feel the tears streaming down my face. I feel something heavy start around my chest and spread throughout my body. I look at my hands and I see that I am glowing black. I turn to my father. "Why didn't you heal Mavis first?! She was more important! How could you?!"_

_"She told me to heal you first and you know how you can't argue with her." I see that he is also crying. _

_"That's it! You have to deal with this for as long as I do! I know that this magic won't let me die! I heard you researching!" As I say this I bring my hands into some weird position and I see shadows go towards my father and they wrap around his legs and arms. After this I pass out._

**_~Mavis's Funeral~_**

_The guild is no doubt having her viewing now. Meanwhile I am here at our special place creating her grave. With one movement of my hand there is a hole big enough for her coffin. Oh did I forget I became a dark mage, because of my emotions when I woke up the first time. With another flick of my hands stones are shaped into a large flat rectangle with two rectangles on top of it, each one smaller that the last. On either side of the smaller flat rectangles there are two rectangular prisms laying down on the larger stone. There are four rectangular prisms standing straight up on the two rectangular prisms like they are the corners of the square. In the middle of the entire thing there is a rectangle standing straight up. I cut the two top corners out and I cut down the middle of the rectangle leaving an gap and then I cut a circle along the gap. **{You get it. If you don't, why are you reading? GO watch the anime. NO BUTS!} **_

_I start to walk away to go to the viewing, when a golden flame lights up in the circle. I walk over to it and I don't feel it give off any warmth, cold flame? _

_"It's Fairy glitter. One of the three Fairy spells." Says a voice behind me. A voice I would know anywhere. Mavis. I spin around to see a transparent Mavis._

_"Mavis! but you died..." I am so shocked by this I don't even know what to do._

_"Yes but since this is where i spent my childhood with you and this is the sacred ground of Fairytail I can return here. This image is mostly a magical imprint that is left on this world but using that imprint I can come back, like this." She smiles brightly at me._

_"I am so sorry, Mavis. That I couldn't save you." I say. She comes over to me and embraces me._

_"It isn't your fault, Zeref. You made my life worth every second and that is enough. I am glad to see that you are okay." She whispers into my shoulder. "I told you '__The meadow beyond the rocks is greener than green and the tree grows taller than the clouds, fairy dust floats in the air. Here I will wait for you.' I will always be here for you."_

___"Okay." The tears fall down my cheeks. I don't even care, I'm allowed to cry right?_

___"Thank you for the grave stone, I love it. I think there will be room for two under it when you come to join me. No rush though, got it?" _

___"Yeah. This magic isn't going to let that happen. It will keep me alive for itself especially since it turned dark, I am going to be taken over by this magic. I already can't find my original magic amongst the torrent of magic inside my body."_

___"Don't worry. One day a fire dragonslayer will come to you and bring you your peace, but you are soon to lose yourself. Goodbye, come see me the next time you find yourself, ne?" She kisses my cheek before pain overcomes me and I watch my life go by and see myself do terrible things but **I'M** not doing them._

___I can finally move of my own free will again. I make my way to Mavis's grave. When I get there I see her waiting for me with a huge smile._

___"Hey" she says. _

___"Hey. I hear that there is going to be a competition for S-class mages here soon?" I say._

___"Yeah. It is now a yearly thing for the guild to have a competition to decide which of the members will be an S-class. This year it is here." She says sitting on he steps of her grave patting the seat next to her. I go to sit down. _

___"And I also hear that a dark guild is going to come and try and collect me." I say, when you're the strongest dark mage in history you hear things._

___"It would seem so, but I am glad that you came to see me!" she snuggles into my arm, I miss how she would do that when there wasn't a grave here and we would lie here in the grass and talk._

___"I am too, I have missed you so much, Mavis." I kiss her forehead. "Hey! You're more solid than you were when you first came in that form!" _

___"Yeah I figured out how to condense the magic imprint a little more so that there is more of a substance." She smiles shyly. "But only those with the guild mark can see me. I guess that means you still have yours?" she asks hopefully. _

___"Of course, you gave it to me. I would never get rid of it." I pull down my sleeve to show her that it really is still there._

___"You did keep it!" She tackles me in a hug and we end up laying on the ground like we were when she confessed her feelings for me. I grab the back of her head and bring my lips to hers and kiss her. When I finally let go I say._

___"I wish you had been alive to go all over Fiore with me and keep this magic in check. You don't know how hard it is to sit there and watch yourself do the worst things yet not being doing them yourself." She snuggles into my chest. _

___"I know. All of the stuff that people say isn't because of you but that magic that decided to go black." We lay like this for a long time, I stroke her hair and listen to her breath. Who would have thought I would get to have moments like this after all I have done and her dying. _

**___~Skip to when Grimoire Heart and Fairytail are battling~ _**

___I am awakened by explosions, wait when did I fall asleep? Oh snap, someone is coming! I grab Mavis and hide us behind us behind a large rock and I see the drunkard from the guild walk up to Mavis's grave. Mavis starts to speak to her and ends up giving her Fairy Glitter for the usage in this fight. _

___"Whew, that was close. If she had seen us she would probably have died of surprise." Mavis says._

___"Yeah.. I suppose so." I hear a huge explosion as we talk and then a cracking noise. I look to see the Tenrou tree falling. Who dares to harm our special place?! How dare they?!_

___Then I feel it. One of the great monsters I have created is coming._

___"Mavis prepare yourself Agnologia is on it's way. I am going to go deal with the people who dare to harm Tenroujima." She nods and I kiss her on the head before leaving._

___After many times of being carried by different people I find the person responsible for the harm brought to this sacred place. I make him pay, but during my search I lost myself so it wasn't me making him pay._

**___~End Flashback~ _**

**___Lucy's POV  
_**

___"So your original magic was healing?" I ask Zeref in our minds._

___"Yeah pretty much." he replies._

___"And you are a member of our family?" _

_"Yes." _

_"And you love Mavis?"_

_"Ye-yeah."_

_"Well that is a lot different from the person everyone is so scared of, but I suppose that isn't you. It's the magic, right?"_

_"Yes That would be correct. After you have all the magic I will pass away as will my father I cast a spell on him pausing him in time until I die. I was never very good when I was angry." He says. "You must be sure to not get worked up in a bad way when you wake up okay? I don't want you to have to live the way I did."_

_"Okay" I reply._

_"Goodbye then." And suddenly the pain stops and I feel just a lot more. Like there is a lot more inside of me, stuffed in to the breaking point. I let the darkness of a deep sleep overtake me._

**Author's POV {that's right suckers!}**_  
_

A similar story was told by Yuudai but it was a much simplified version excluding the parts where it was only Zeref. This version of the story was very much on the level that our dear fire dragonslayer could understand.

This is the junction that we intervene in their dull linear timeline. Before Lucy stops her screaming, Zeref would most likely be showing Lucy the Tenroujima part with Cana just about now. So let us see how the dear dragonslayer reacts to this wonderful story.

**Natsu's POV**

"Wait so you are going to die when this is finished?! How will you make the antidote then?!" I ask. This stuff is too much but this is the most important right now.

"Yoshirou has been trained for today, he knows exactly what to do." Yuudai says while putting his hand on the boys shoulder. He then rolls up his sleeves and you can see black marking fading away. "Zeref is almost done."

"Will Lucy be better after this then?"

"Yes, she will be fine. They did a better job with quarintine this time. No other mages caught it." His smile is sad, he must be thinking about how Mavis died. Just then I realize that it got really quiet, I look to Lucy and see that she is no longer screaming. Zeref opens his eyes.

Yuudai and Zeref both fall to the ground, but a transparent form of them both stays. A green Yuudai says,

"Ahhh, the magic imprint. Oh yeah Natsu, make sure she stays light okay?" I nod.

"Thank you, Natsu Dragneel you have set me free from this world."

"And finally brought him to me!" says a cheerful voice as Mavis appears and hugs Zeref. "Natsu under my gravestone, there should be room for one more make sure Makarov has Zeref buried there with me. We promised a long time ago." She smiles brightly at Zeref who smiles back.

"Sure, no problem." I reply. They remind me of some people I know. I look at Yuudai to see if he has any requests.

"Yoshirou has me covered." He says as he starts to fade. "I think it is time I go meet my wife, goodbye."

"And I should probably bring Zeref back to Tenroujima." Mavis says, pulling Zeref away. Zeref seems to start teasing her about something as they leave and I figure out who they remind me of... Me and Luce.

I look at Yoshirou, "So now we wait?"

"Now we wait." He says.

**_A/N: Soooo what did you think? Tell me in a fancy little review! C'mon! PLEEEEEASE?! I will give you Faygo! _**

**_Gamzee: WiCkEd ElIxIr MaN. _**

**_Me: No one called you Gamzee! Love you to death but wrong place man!_**

**_Gamzee: Oh, SoRrY mAn. DiDn'T mEaN tO gEt AlL iN yOuR fLoW oR aNyThInG._**

**_Me: We chill man, we chill._**

**_Gamzee: SwEeT, pIe?_**

**_Me: Maybe later._**

**_Gamzee: SuIt YoUrSeLf. LaTeR._**

**_Me: Later._**

**_Wendy: Is it true that you are going to be somewhere with no internet for two weeks, Shizuka-san?_**

**_Me: Hai! So sadly this story is gonna be on a slight pause unless I find the magical internet access! _**

**_Wendy: Okay. I'll miss you!_**

**_Me: Same! oh and By the way guys. I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR GAMZEE!_**

**_Bye Bye! Review! see your pretty faces in two weeks! (well not really, but you get the point.)_**


	12. Waking up

_**A/N: YEAH! I'm back! enjoy! **_

**Natsu's POV**

We have been waiting here for a day and a half. Lucy still hasn't woken up and by tomorrow the antidote that Yoshirou is preparing will be ready for all of the victims of Zeamace.

"How long until she wakes up Yoshirou?" I ask the boy who waits for the medicine to finish.

"Zeref woke up a day after and that was the only other time this method of healing has been used. So there is really no telling how long it will take for her to wake up. Also it may just be her bodies reaction to the process is different from Zeref's and that may be affecting the time s before she wakes up." He answers matter-of-factly.

"Uggh! this is taking too long!" I grip the hair on the back of my head and lean over in my seat. "C'mon Luce. Wake up already." I whisper to myself.

Suddenly there is a rustle on the bed and I immediately hop up and look over to see Lucy rubbing her eyes like she overslept, which she did, big time. I run over to the bed and pull her into a hug.

"You're okay." I say quietly into her hair.

"Ummm... yeah. I what happened?" She asks.

"Zeref healed you and he and Yuudai were released from their bonds with this world." Yoshirou says from behind me.

"What?!" Lucy says wide-eyed.

"Mavis brought Zeref's magical imprint body thingy to Tenrou. They are together I think." I explain further.

"Oh" Her face softens "That is good. How is the antidote coming?" She is just full of questions isn't she?

"Almost done. We'll be healing everyone by tomorrow!" Yoshirou says.

"How is-" I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. I feel her surprise at first but she slips into the kiss. When I finally release her I say.

"Can you just worry about yourself for a minute? You are alive and that is all that matters right now, okay?" I hug her close to me, I don't want to ever let go.

"Okay, Natsu." She wraps her arms around me and we sit there for a second before there is this flash of white light that fills the whole room. The origin of said light is Lucy's body. A second after the light fades I feel her body go limp in my arms.

"LUCE? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? LUCE WAKE UP!" I start panicking.

"Natsu, calm down. That light means that the magic is going to the light side. Now she just needs to sleep some more before she is up and ready for action." I look to the door to see gramps.

"Gramps! You're sure?" I say laying Lucy down on the bed.

"Yes, Natsu, I am sure. Lucy will wake up again soon." He walks closer into the room towards the bed. "Why don't you go and tell the rest of the guild that Lucy woke up and that all is well."

"Sure! Now that I know Luce is okay I guess I can run down to the guild." I say and I head out of the room after giving Lucy's hand one last squeeze.

**Makarov's POV**

I finally got Natsu to leave this room, he hasn't left it and he needs some fresh air. I walk up to the bed and step onto the chair next to the bed.

"Rest well, my child. You have many trials ahead of you." I push the hair out from over her eyes.

"She is going to have to learn to control magic that powerful. Since it won't control her." I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn to see Yuudai. "I mean Zeref couldn't control it, since it went dark. She has to learn to control this insane amount of new magic, am I not correct?"

"Yes, you would be correct." I tell him. "She won't be used to it when she wakes up and will have to figure out her way around the magic."

"Well I wish her the best." and he goes back to the table with the antidote. "It should be ready in 3 hours and then we can start to heal everyone."

"That is good. Now I must go tell the council of the situation. Goodbye, Yoshirou." I head towards the door.

"Goodbye, Makarov-dono."

**Natsu's POV**

I run full speed to the guild and once I reach it I burst through the doors.

"Minna! Lucy woke up!" I yell to everyone.

"What?! Really?" Grey says.

"Lu-chan is awake?!" Levy yells excitedly from her corner behind her books.

"Thank goodness." Erza says with relief.

"But the question is did her magic go light or dark?" Freed steps up so I can see him.

"Yeah Lucy woke up and her magic turned light, but she also fell back to sleep. The magic takes some getting used to I guess." I say answering everyone's questions at once.

A collective cheer arises from the entire guild at once and everyone who for to weeks had been downcast and worried was celebrating. Drinks are passed around and slammed together. Cana has started a drinking contest and Elfman is yelling something about men again. While everyone celebrating or coming up and asking me questions the other dragonslayers come in.

"Yo, Natsu! You have been gone for 2 hours! We need to get back!" Laxus yells at me.

"Ooops! I guess I got a little sidetracked!"

"The cure is almost ready! We are about to start healing everyone!" Wendy says, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yosh! Then let's get going!" I say getting up from my seat at the bar. "I'm all fired up!"

All the dragonslayers, Erza, Gray, and Levy come to help heal everyone. Once we reach the church and are ready the antidote is ready. We are instructed to place one drop of the liquid on the foreheads of the victims and that like Lucy they will fall asleep afterward. So we do that. We each take a section and heal those patients in our section. One by one they fall asleep. It really is a good thing that the magic council brought all the victims here. It is easier to cure them this way. We finally seem to have gotten to each of the patients and we bring the extra to Yoshirou who stores it in case of the need.

I head into Lucy's room where she is sleeping peacefully. She really is beautiful. Her golden blonde hair flows onto her white pillow and her pink lips in contrast with her pale skin. She is mine, and I am her's. I don't have to worry about losing her now because I can protect her from anything that comes our way. I love her so much, I am not going to let her out of my sight anytime soon. We are safe now, this invisible enemy is gone all she has to do is regain her strength and we'll be back to normal. It feels like these past few weeks I had a huge weight on me, maybe the same weight as ten Igneels, and now it is gone and I can breath again.

I walk to the chair beside the bed. Since I got back from finding Zeref this is where I have stayed, by Lucy's side. I lay my head down on the edge of the bed and drift off to sleep with my head filled with thoughts of the girl lying next to me.

_**~Skip To Morning~**_

I wake up and open my eyes to see an empty bed in front of me. Where is Lucy?

"Maybe she woke up and decided to go home and change! She has been wearing the church's clothes since she got sick." So that is where I head.

As soon as I set foot in the window of Lucy's apartment I can tell that she has been here. She must still be out of sorts because I can see the church clothes discarded in the middle of the floor and a whole bunch of her skirts, shirts, shoes, dresses, and... undergarments are strewn all over the room. Her chair is flipped over and her sheets aren't neat.

I go to the bathroom door to find it open and yet again a mess but still no Luce. "

"Maybe she left for the guild?"

I hop out the window and start to head towards the guild. On my way there I catch her scent I must be getting close. I get right by the gates of the guild, her scent starts going towards the forest. Why is she going to the forest?! I run faster trying to see if I can catch up to her since her scent is getting stronger.

I do catch up to her.

She is asleep on the side of the trail heading to the forest. I go over to her and turn her over so that she is lying on her back, (She is easier to pick up that way) when I notice she is cold...really cold. Like colder than Gray cold.

"Lucy? Are you okay?!" I shake her a little, no reaction.

I shake her harder. "C'mon Luce. Wake up."

Still nothing.

"Luuuucyyy! Please... just ... wake up." I can feel tears start to fall down my cheeks and see the marks they make on her white dress that she must have changed into.

"Come on. This isn't funny." I start sobbing as I pull her lifeless body close to mine. Trying to warm her up and bring her back to me. I thought she was safe. I thought Lucy was going to be back to normal.

I sit there for I don't know how long. I finally stand up and carry her princess style back into Magnolia. Back to the guild. Using my foot to open the door I walk into the guild.

"Yo Natsu!" Someone yells when they see me walk in along with the other standard yells. Until you hear a high pitched scream. I look over to see Levy, who had been coming over to see Lucy who she had figured was in my arms, sees Lucy. I drop to my knees and lay Lucy's head in my lap.

"She's dead." again the tears overflow and I don't stop them. It's okay to cry isn't it? "I found her on the trail to the forest. just lying there." The tears are getting more and more persistent. "She's dead..."

Everyone is in tears by now, except for those who have to stay strong for others. Gramps comes out of his office and sees the scene in front of him.

"The magic rejected her." he explains.

Yoshirou walks in at this time "Has anyone seen Lucy? She isn't at the church anymore." Then he sees what happened. I lay Lucy's head down gently and spin around to face him. I grab his collar.

"That treatment was supposed to cure her! It worked for everyone else! WHY. NOT. HER?!"

"I-I'm sorry! It should have been fine!"

"Natsu he didn't kill her leave him alone." Master says.

"BUT LUCY'S DEAD!" I say after putting Yoshirou down none to gently and turn to Gramps.

"Yes I know and there is nothing we can do to change that. Think about it would she want to see you all in tears over her death? She would much rather see you all happy." Master tells the entire guild.

I know that but it still hurts so much. I sink to my knees and put my head in my hands and sob.

_Lucy is gone and I can't get her back._

**_A/N: Yeah so please review tell me what you liked, what you disliked, tips, and all that jazz!_**

**_I'll have you know that I told my friend I was going to do this and I think she beat me with her Happy pillow... Soooo yeah thank her if that is what you want to do right now. :)_**

**_Me: Do I smell smoke? *sniffs. then looks at burning bedroom door.*_**

**_Natsu: *walks right through my door breaking it down.*_**

**_Me: Heya Natsu..._**

**_Natsu: WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. DO? _**

**_Me: Hey I don't own Fairytail so you lovers are safe!_**

**_Natsu: Oh okay *smiles.*_**

**_Me: bye! *hides from him just in case and whispers "bye to you guys too!"_**

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**


	13. Funerals

_**A/N: Well I know some of you dislike me for the last chapter. But it means a great deal that you are still reading this chapter despite that! Arigatou, Minna!**_

_**Dear Guest, Please do not hate me. I know you may not like what I did but please let me know what ou think of this chapter, ne? Thanks!**_

_**IF YOU EVER DISLIKE SOMETHING I DO IN A STORY REMEMBER I ALWAYS HAVE ALL THE PLANS! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Levy POV**

There have been too many funerals lately. There are the last of the Zeamace victims and then we buried Zeref next to Mavis. Then the healer, who was apparently was Zeref's dad, at the town where Natsu got him from. Lastly we buried Lu-chan. Not a single person there had dry eyes. Lucy made the guild so bright and I don't think she even knew it.

He grave was simple on a hillside right outside Magnolia. Natsu planted a rainbow sakura seedling near it because he knew how much she loved them. That was two days ago, it is still hard to believe that she is gone. How can she be? She was just healed right?

I start crying for the third time today, Gajeel pulls me to his chest and kisses my forehead.

"I know, Shrimp, I know." He whispers.

**Natsu POV**

I have gone to Lucy's grave each day since she was buried. I also keep going to her apartment to stay overnight. It smells like her and every single thing in there reminds me of her but I can't help but stay there.

I'm heading there from her grave now, I look over at the park. The Rainbow Sakura stands tall it is in the middle of blooming. Is it really time for the festival, wait, that should have been today. I suppose no one had it in them to plan anything since it has only been two days since we buried her.

My tears overflow yet again and I drop to my knees in the grass. The wind blows some petals from the Sakura around and onto the ground.

"_Natsu..."_

_"_Eh? Who's there?" I say through my tears.

_"Natsu, don't cry for me..." _

"LUCY? Where are you? are you okay? I thought you were dead?" I stand up quickly searching for the source of her voice, searching for her scent. I am willing to believe anything right now if it means that she is alive.

_"Don't cry..."_

As her voice disappears the petals settle and I am alone again.

"How do you expect me not to cry when you aren't here with me anymore?!" I yell at the empty space. I wipe my tears and whisper to Lucy, even though I know she isn't there. "But I won't since you don't like it."

_**~Skip 2 years~**_

**Normal POV**

In Magnolia Fairytail prepares for the Rainbow Sakura festival. Though it is not like it used to be. The festivities may be set up in the park under the beautiful trees but that is not where they start. The entire guild gathers on the side of a hill under a rather small Rainbow Sakura in memory of their dear friend that they lost two years ago. They each lay down a single flower and then march down to the park and celebrate to their heart's content knowing that their friend looks down on them rejoicing with them.

One man however stays at the grave a little longer speaking words that none but the person he wishes to be with him most might hear.

"Two years, huh? It seems like only last week I brought you to the Guild and you pulled me in unknowingly. You were always there for me and balanced me out." His salmon hair shadows his eye and the next words come out broken and chocked. "Well I'm unbalanced. I can't seem to find the path I was supposed to follow when you were here. I've tried but it's like it is pitch black and I am searching around but the light that lead me is gone and I won't be able to find my way. I need you, but you're gone. Why'd you have to leave Luce? I love you." The fire mage follows his fellow guildmates to the park.

**_~The next morning~_**

**Natsu's POV**

'I guess I need to go on a job.' I think as I head over to the request board. As I look around I keep passing over a low paying bandit request but something keeps bringing my eyes back to it. So I decide why not, I can just come back and do another one right after, it looks plenty easy.

"Mira! Imma tke this one." I say as I slam it down on the bar. She picks it up and reads it over.

"Okay, but are you sure? It seems a little easy." She says while doing the bit of paper work for the reqeust.

"I don' know, but something tells me I should do this one today." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Okay then. Be careful." She says, smiling and handing me back the paper.

"When am I not?" I say as i walk out of the guild. I can hear her sigh as I leave.

I run out to the train station and get a ticket for the town nearest to the location of the bandits base. When I get to the getting on the train part I start to rethink this transportation thing until I hear someone yell about being to slow and I realize their is a line behind me. I get on the train and find a compartment. Soon the train starts moving westward **(I was listening to Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons so I had to use west.) **and I feel the motion-sickness come up on my like a hurricane. It got much worse these last two years, I sigh before things go dark.

"Sir, um sir. Your stop is here. Please get up sir." I hear someone saying and I jump up.

"IT STOPPED! Thank you." And I book it off that evil contraption. I look around and I see the client, this town's mayor, waiting on a bench.

"Ah. You must be Natsu." He says, standing up as I walk over to him.

"That would seem to be the case." I say.

"The bandits camp out in the forest north of the town. They hang out in alleys and attack the citizens and travelers, not to mention what they do to the women. Please help us." He says.

"No problem. Leave it to me." I smile at him and head out towards the northern forest. No point in wasting time.

* * *

I have been searching in this forest for two hours. If only happy hadn't gone on that mission with Wendy and Carla.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a scream, it sounds familiar. I start running, at any rate the scream will most likely lead me to the bandits.

I come up on a clearing and I see a bunch of bandits in a group, they seem to be surrounding somehing or someone. I slow down and listen to their conversation.

"Hahahahaha! **(There Imoto) **She's hot!" One of them says. So it is a someone, a she, and these guys don't have anything good planned. My mind flashes back to what the mayor said about what they do to women. I have to get this girl out of there.

"And we found her alone in the woods? Practically on our doorstep! Perfect!" says another.

"Hey girlie you wanna play?" I hear something like someone spitting after the question and then a smacking noise. "Wench! know your place!"

I think now is probably a good time to step out. So I do.

"Oi! Pick on someone your own size!" I say calling their atention over to me rather than the girl.

"Who on Earthland are you?" says one guy. "come on let's get this pig out of the way and get back to this lovely lady." His friends seem to agree and they all come at me. One wingslash of the fire dragon later and they are done.

I run over to the girl who is laying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back. All that I can make out is that she has blonde hair to her waist and is wearing a white dress down to her ankles. She is laying on her side facing away from me.

"Are you okay?" I say as I get closer.

"Eh?" I hear her say. I swear I recognize this girl's voice. "Of course you got rid of them, I mean you are you. By the way that was the bandit gang that I take you took the job to get rid of, might wanna call the council. Natsu."

"How did you know my name?" I say as I cut the binding on her hands.

"You have quite the reputation." She says as she turns around.

"Eh?!"

_**A/N: Hmmmm who is this Kinpatsu? hmm.. guess for me! Guess! Please review! give it to me straight! I don't mind! **_

_**Lucy's ghost: I am so happy this sadistic writer does not own Fairytail.**_

_**Me: Hmph! Sadistic? What would you mean by that? **_

_**Lucy's ghost: *raises eyebrow***_

_**Me: Oh you mean the whole killing you off and umm.. not telling my friends stuff..**_

**_Lucy's ghost: Not to mention the cliffhangers you try to do._**

**_Me: o-oh. Gomennasai._**

**_Goodbye guys! See ya next chapter! _**


	14. This Chick is?

_**A/N: Yosh! Here we goooo! Yay! So yeah finally gonna let ya'll know who that chick is!**_

_**oh and thanks for guessing! It was fun seeing how you guys thought my brain works! I'll put in the guessing results at the end!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Natsu's POV**

I take a few steps back as she turns around to give me view of her face.

"L-lucy?! But you're d-dead! How are you here?" I'm paralyzed in shock, how could Lucy be here?! I run forward and grab her shoulders and look at her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I can see in them the same sparkle that I remember and I know it's her. I pull her into a hug with tears in my eyes, for the first time in two years I am crying not for sorrow but for joy.

"I never died. It was the shell of dark magic, due to the magic being dark for so long, that had to be discarded. Ever since I woke up that morning the magic has had control over me. It created a copy of me to leave the black magic in which would be the body that you found. I only just got my control back this morning and passed out here to wake up surrounded by those perverts." She explains as she hugs me back.

"But if you have all that magic why didn't you get rid of them?" I mean seriously they don't stand a chance.

"I don't know how to control this much magic yet and I don't have my keys so I couldn't use my own magic."

"Oh. Well let's get you back to the guild." I let a grin slip onto my face, it feels odd after not having my face in this position for so long. "Everyone will go crazy when they hear!"

She sighs, "I worried everyone again."

"We are just happy to have you back, Luce" I say just before I capture her lips with mine. I forgot what this felt like, and boy is it great to remember. We break away from each other and I hold onto her as she kays her head on my shoulder. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yes, Narsu?" She replies softly.

"Will you marry me?" I lean back and look her in the eyes.

"I would be happy to." She says before pecking me on the cheek and somehow twisting out of my grasp. She runs ahead towards the town.

On the train ride home I fall asleep with my head in Lucy's lap and a smile on my face.

* * *

When we get close to the guild I whisper to Lucy "You wait outside until I come get you okay?"

"okay." She says catching my playful tone.

I leave Lucy outside hiding in the bushes and walk into the guild.

"Yo, Natsu! How'd the job go?" Macao yells.

"Job...OH SHOOT! I FORGOT THE REWARD!"

"How do you forget your reward, fire for brains?" Gray says laughing.

"Easy! I got a F-I-A-N-C-E-E" I pronounce the word slowly and loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear. Some people spit out beer and others just sit with their jaws on the floor. Mira on the other hand rushes over.

"A FIANCEE?!"

"Yep!" I smile smugly "Let me go get her! You'll love her!"

Not every seems convinced. Mira seems worried about me, Gray is standing in thought, and Levy looks conflicted, she probably is sad because she assumes that I am betraying Lucy but is also happy for me, I guess. I leave them and walk out side and grab Lucy's hand.

"Walk in behind me and lemme 'introduce' you." I say pulling her to follow me. I hear her mutter something about me being mean, but I ignore it. I walk in the guild and keep Lucy hidden behind me.

"Minna! This is my fiancee!" I say as I pull Lucy from behind me and gesture towards her with my hand that isn't currently grasping hers.

A resounding "EHHH?!" goes throughout the guild and I smile, satisfied at the reaction that was so similar to mine.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy comes up and hugs Lucy so tightly it looks like she can't breathe. Then Erza is there, tears in her eyes and hugs them both. Somehow it turns into a group hug that includes all the girls of the guild. Gajeel, Gray, and I just stand there and watch.

"Congrats Salamander." Gajeel says.

"Thanks" I say back smiling at Lucy and her happy tears of being home.

Suddenly there is a loud thud and everyone looks over to see Master standing upstairs looking at everyone.

"What's with all the noise brats?!" He booms.

"I got a Fiancee!" I grab Lucy's wrist and pull her out from in between all the girls. "This is her!"

I can see Master's face go teary eyed as he starts to walk down the stairs. Once he gets over to Lucy he says "I knew you would be back, my child."

"Yeah." Is all Lucy can find to say as she hugs Master.

After a while everyone has gotten over the fact that Lucy isn't dead and they are just overly happy and now accustomed to the fact that Lucy is back.

"Well it would seem that a party is in order!" Master says and we stay up all night partying for the return of our beloved Celestial mage.

Although Lucy did miss about five minutes of her party.

_**~Those Five Minutes~**_

I take Lucy by the hand and bring her outside.

"I thought you might like to have these back." I hand her the celestial keys that she left when she 'died'.

"Thank you so much Natsu!" She says hugging her keys and then hugging me. I pull her back a little bit so that I can kiss her.

"You have a lot to make up for. I hope you know that." and I kiss her again. This time when I pull away she blushes.

"y-yeah." She stutters out.

"You're adorable." I smile and hold her close.

If I wasn't mistaken some stars were brighter than they have been for 2 years.

**Lucy's Pov**

I can see in the stars that my spirits are happy to be back by my side. Their constellations are shining brighter than they did for the 2 years that I was under the magics control. I sigh in contentment.

"I love you, Natsu." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Luce" He says and kisses my head. We stay like this for a minute before we head back inside.

**_A/N: SO what did you think?! Be Honest! review! Please reviews are tasty for my computer! It enjoys them a lot!_**

**_RESULTS!_**

**_Definitely Lucy: 2_**

**_Maybe Lucy maybe not:1 _**

**_They faked Lucy's death: 1_**

**_I'm a troll and wanted to trick ya'll into thinking it was Lucy when it really isn't: 1_**

**_Romeo: *glare_**

**_Me: Not you again! They know I don't own Fairytail and I already told them! Besides If i wrote it everyone would probably have died like 10 times but then be brought back! duh!_**

**_Romeo: humor me._**

**_Me: Fine! I don't own Fairytail guys! Raise your hand if you knew!_**

**_BYEBYE! _**


	15. Wedding prt1

A beautiful blonde stands in front of a mirror. She is wearing an elegant white dress and a huge smile is plastered on her face. It has been a week since she got back the control of her body and today is her wedding day.

The groom is in the next room over getting prepared and Lucy can hear bumps and screams through the wall. No doubt a fight is starting.

"NATSU! GRAY! BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" She hears Erza's voice over it all. Things seem to settle down before BAM!

Natsu comes flying through the wall. Of course he would piss Erza off after she told him to do something.

"Hey Luce!" He gets up and walks over to her. "You look amazing!"

Lucy puts her hand over his eyes and pushes him towards the hole in the wall. Natsu is surprised and sort of hurt that Lucy is pushing him away until she says.

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony!" Natsu then grabs her wrists and gently pulls them down off of his eyes and chest.

"Luce, I don't care about bad luck. If it comes then fine, I'll protect you and it will all be fine, okay?" He says holding her hands, he then kisses her. "Now according to Erza I have to go finish getting ready. See ya later."

"See ya later." She sighs as he steps through the wall. Just as Natsu leaves Capricorn and Loki pop up.

"You do know you can still run away with me, right Lucy?" Loki says smiling at her through the mirror. Natsu's head is seen through the hole in the wall.

"No she can't. Right Luce?"

Lucy's answer is a giggle and then "Just finish getting ready Natsu."

"Kay" and he is gone again.

"Fine, I guess if anyone else were to have you Natsu would be the first candidate.

"I'm glad you approve of my choice, Loki." The humor in her voice is obvious.

There is a bustling next door and then silence. The door to Lucy's room opens and Erza comes in.

"Are you ready Lucy?" She asks

Lucy exhales and replies "Yes" And Capricorn holds out his arm for Lucy to hook her arm through.

"Alright" Erza leaves to go out with the brides maids.

Capricorn walks Lucy down the isle and gives her away. Makarov says the normal wedding things and gets to the "I do's"

Natsu "Would I have asked her if I didn't?!"

Lucy "Of course!"

Then Makarov says the final words in the wedding "You may kiss the bride."

Natsu doesn't have to be told twice and Lucy is dipped backwards as Natsu kisses her. People around the room whistle and yell at them to "get a room" and other things like that, but the only thing that Natsu and Lucy hear are their own heart beats which sound like one.

**_A/N: So I could end the entire story here. Happy ending right? Should I? hmmm... it's a thought. _**

**_Romeo: gosh I thought you were gone! _**

**_Me: noPe! *pops the p*_**

**_Romeo: Well you know the drill_**

**_Me: Pssssshhhhh... you sir are early! This is YuaShizuka! WHen would I ever end a chapter happily?! Jk _**

**_Romeo: then why are you doing an Author's Note? _**

**_Me: To trick people duhhhhh!_**

**_Romeo: *facepalms*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Me: or maybe I should end it here._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well you still seem to be reading so I take it you want me to finish the chapter huh?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sorry nope. can't right now sooooo for once you have a happy ending! but the story isn't over yet. Poor Lucy. hehehe I don't own fairytail! _**

**_Spoiler Mavis is in the next chapter!_**


End file.
